CONTRE VENTS ET MAREES
by yuna usagi
Summary: Drago et Ginny s'aiment mais tout les séparent : leur maison, leur familles, la vie. Pour le rating, je le pense correcte. merci de me corriger.
1. qui estu Romeo

**Qui es-tu Romeo**

Ginny Weasley occupait toute ses pensées. Tout en marchant, cette image de Ginny le hantait. C'était lors de la final de Quidditch, Gryffondore contre Serpentard. Harry Potter venait de donner la victoire à sa maison en attrapant ce satané vif d'or. Ginny Weasley, surexcitée et toujours très amoureuse, avait passé son bras autour du cou du champion. Les rayons du soleil couchant auréolaient ses cheveux flamboyants. Pourtant, jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Il y avait deux raisons à ça. Tout les opposait, leur maison respective, la haine entre leur deux familles, Harry Potter... Harry Potter, le survivant, le champion des Attrapeurs, le héro de madame, son petit ami... Non, même pas. Si elle l'aimait éperdument, lui semblait la considérer comme une sœur. Harry était un obstacle majeur...

Tout à ses pensées, Drago Malfoy s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la déprime. Il savait que Ginny Weasley ne l'aimerait jamais. Traînant les pieds dans le Chemin de Traverse, il arriva, sans faire trop attention devant "Le Royaume du Hibou". Il regarda la vitrine, songeur. Soudain, une idée lui vin à l'esprit. Si Ginny ne l'aimait pas, il l'aimerait à sa manière, incognito. Il rentra dans la boutique et repéra une petite chouette blanche et ronde au fond. Il reparti avec l'animal et retourna au Chaudron Baveur où il avait réserver une chambre pour toute la période des vacances. Désormais, Ginny sera sa reine.

Assis sur son lit, il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas comment se mettre en relation avec elle. Il réfléchissait, puis après avoir vue tous les magasins de sorciers, il pris de l'argent Moldu chez Gringott et sorti visiter "ces gens qui n'avait pas de pouvoir". Il se rendit compte que s'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, ils avaient une imagination débordante. Il trouva dans une papeterie, du papier à lettre rose avec des coeurs. Il en acheta, tout le stock et pris les enveloppes assorties. Plus loin, il trouva dans une bijouterie, une rose en or et rubis. Tout à ses achats, il pensait à sa Ginny. Il trouva enfin dans une brocante, un petit panier en argent décoré de petites fleurs. Il rentra à l'hôtel, écrit une lettre d'amour à son élu, roula finalement le papier et le noua avec la rose à l'aide d'un ruban rouge, il posa l'ensemble dans le panier et l'attachât à sa chouette. Il' avait nommée son oiseau, cupidon. " Vas au terrier, cupidon, donne la lettre à Ginny... Fait toi discret tout de même"

Ginny faisait ses devoirs quand Cupidon se posa sur son lit. Intriguée, elle pris le rouleau et lus.

Ma Juliette,

depuis le temps que je te vois, assise dans la lumière du soleil. Je ne vois plus que toi. Ame en peine de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ou même t'effleurer, je traîne, le coeur lourd de ne pas pouvoir te dire les sentiments qui m'envahissent quand d'un geste innocent tu balayes tes cheveux flamboyants. Ton sourire n'a d'égale que ta beauté et mon coeur saigne de te voir m'ignorer.

Permet moi, ho! mon amour, de t'aimer. Accepte ses présents modestes. Cupidon, sera notre lien. Cupidon sera notre témoin"

Ton Roméo

Ginny, relu plusieurs fois sa lettre et relu ensuite le nom du destinataire. Elle pensait que l'auteur de ce courrier s'était sans doute tromper. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Son coeur battait au rythme de ses mots. Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait répondre négativement à cet amoureux. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne voulait entretenir des relations avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se souvenait encore de Tom Jedusor à qui elle avait confié tous ses secrets avant qu'il ne tente de la tuer.

Les vacances étaient terminées et Ginny repris sa place à bord du Poudlard Express qui la ramenait à l'école. Durant tout l'été, Roméo lui avait envoyé cadeaux et courrier. Il précisait qu'il n'attendait même pas de réponse. Qu'elle accepte ses cadeaux était selon lui son seul bonheur. Elle n'avait parler à personne de cette histoire.. C'était son secret.

Alors que le train filait vers l'école, Drago Malfoy vint rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ses désormais rivaux Ron Weasley et Harry Potter

"- Alors Weasley!se moqua-t-il, J'ai entendu que ton père avait travaillé toute la nuit hier!!! Il sera payer au moins?

- Lâche nous Malfoy, intervint Ginny

- Ginny Weasley, le laideron number two de Poudlard"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Drago reçu une gifle. Ginny le regardait froidement et ferma la porte du compartiment. Hermione Granger lui précisa qu'elle venait de frapper un des préfets en chef.

"- Il pourrait être le nouveau directeur que ça me ferai ni chaud, ni froid, réplaqua-t-elle froidement"

Dehors, Drago rejoignit ses deux acolytes, Goyle et Crabbe, heureux d'avoir vue Ginny, de l'avoir entendu et toucher... Si on puis dire

Dès le lendemain, Ginny allait faire parler d'elle. Attablée dans la salle commune pour le déjeuner, elle vit arriver Cupidon. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle avait penser, à tord que la reprise des cours allais de paires avec le départ de Roméo. Erreur. Bien sûr elle était touchée de cette attention mais... elle ouvrit son courrier

Ma Juliette,

comment c'est donc passer ta rentrée. Te manques t-il quelque chose. Je me suis permis de t'acheter des livres scolaires et des plumes sais que d'habitude tu hérites des affaires de tes frères où d'objets d'occasions, mais de mon avis personnel ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse comme toi. ne manque pas de m'envoyer Cupidon si tu as besoin de quelque chose

Ton Roméo

Les filles regardaient Ginny à présent. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de lui. Ce qui intéressait Harry et l'inquiétait c'était les petit nom que s'était choisit Roméo car il était claire que il ne s'agissait que d'un pseudonyme destiné à se cacher. Hermione avait eu la même réflexion.

"- C'est si romantique, disait Parvati Patil

-Oui répondit Hermine. Ce pendant, il faut exclure l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

- Oui, continua Harry. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la destiné de cette histoire.

- Raconte? demanda Ginny.

-Voilà. A Vérone, en Italie, deux familles, les Capulet et les Montaigu vivent dans la haine. Elles se battent depuis des lustres. Mais un soir Juliette Capulet et Roméo Montaigu se rencontre, s'aime, se marient...en moins de 3 jours, hors du regard des leurs. Un duel éclate entre le cousin de Juliette, Tybalte, jaloux de Roméo, et Mercutio, le meilleur amis de ce dernier. Mercutio meurt. Roméo se venge et tue Tybalte. Il est exilé. Juliette est malheureuse sans Roméo. Son père pour la consolée, veux la mariée à Paris, un ami de la famille. Avec le prêtre, elle échafaude un plan. Elle va boire un poison qui la tuera 1jours, le temps d'aller récupérer Roméo et de fuir. A l'annonce de la mort de Juliette, Benvolio, le deuxième ami de Roméo arrive avant les messagers du Prêtre et dit la mauvaise nouvelle. Roméo rejoint Juliette. Un duel entre Paris cause la mort de celui-ci. Devant la dépouille de sa dulcinée, il se donne la mort au poison. Juliette se réveille. Vois le carnage. Vivre sans Roméo. Impossible. Elle se tue avec la dague de son amour. Bilan 5 morts...Non 6 avec la mère de Roméo qui n'a pas résisté à l'exile de son enfant.

-Heu oui...Dit doucement Ron, pas cool. J'espère que y a un autre plan de prévu pour les notres. Tu l'aimes? dit t-il à sa soeur.

-Je ne le connait pas Ron.

- Ca recommence?

- Non Mais je crois que c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard. Parce qu'il a la liste des livres scolaire quand même

- Si on doit prendre les pseudos de Roméo et Juliette, commença à enquêter Hermione, avec qui ton père est en guerre perpétuelle Ginny.

- Luicius Malfoy.

-Donc, Roméo serai Drago? Déduisit Harry

- Non...Fit toute la tablé, réfutant d'un très une éventuelle histoire entre Ginny et Drago.

Pour Halloween, les Professeurs avait organisé une chasse aux fantômes pour les 6ème et les dernières années. Il avait eu lieu dans les sous sol de l'école, en terrain limité avec des fantomes inoffensifs. Si l'élève en attrapait un, il devait lui demander un tampon. Ginny avait suivit son frère mais le perdit de vue. Elle s'aventura hors des limites imposées par le règlement. De son coté, Dragon, sema ses deux amis en senti que sa belle était en danger, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Alors qu'il courrai au hasard des salles, Ginny avançait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs. Elle s'appuya contre le mur qui bougea. Elle tomba. Heureusement quelqu'un la tenait par la main. C'était Dragon qui serrait de toutes se forces.

- Je vais tomber, cria-t-elle

- Princesse tu ne va pas tomber, dit machinalement Drago

Elle arrêta de crier. Elle regarda à présent Drago. Ce fut une bonne chose d'ailleurs car pendant ce temps là elle ne voyait pas le précipice.

- Ecoute Weasley, je vais remonter mon bras. Ne bouge pas et surtout n'essaie pas de m'aider.

- Ginny???

Harry avait entendu le cri et venait par là. Drago sollicita son aide à contre coeur pour monter Ginny.

- Ne te méprend pas Weasley, c'est juste mon rôle de Préfet. Au passage j'ôte 10 point à chacun de vous pour avoir dépasser les limites du jeu.

- Quoi?? S'écrièrent les deux Gryffondore.

Si Drago ne s'était pas aperçu de sa bévue, en appelant Ginny Princesse, elle l'avait entendu. Elle ne voulait pas croire un seul instant que Roméo, si gentil, puisse être Drago Malfoy, le garçon le plus détestable de la planète. Pourtant il l'avait appelé princesse. Elle garda cette information pour elle.

De retour dans les dortoirs, elle se coucha, tentent de se convaincre qu'elle se faisait des idée.

Noël approchait et le Professeur MC Gonagal avait déjà prévenue que un bal masqué sera au programme des réjouissances de la veillée. Cupidon dès lors ne fut jamais aussi actif que son dernier jour. Il avait été envoyé dans plusieurs boutique pour passer des commandes ; une robe blanche à paillette et décolleté, des chaussures, des bijoux, un loup en plume blanc.

Le soir de noël, elle fit impression dans la salle. Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup hésité. Elle avait remarqué que Drago Malfoy était toujours là pour la sortir des ses mauvais pas. Il disait toujours que s'était son rôle de préfet. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être l'auteur de ses mauvais pas. ce qu'elle s'avait en revanche et ça la dérangeait c'était qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui et là, elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle voulait prévenir Roméo que son coeur était pris.

Malfoy vint à sa rencontre. Il avait un air hautain, digne des membres de sa ligné.

-Voyez vous ça! Même avec une belle robe un crapaud reste un crapaud.

-Ca n'a pas l'aire d'être l'avis des autre Malfoy, aurai tu des problème de vue. C'est vrai que tu vas voir ton père tout les mois. C'est où déjà? Ha oui!!! Azkaban. Visiblement il y a des séquelles

Ginny attendit toute la nuit que Roméo se dévoile, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle décida alors d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Les 6ème année et les dernières années était autorisé à sortir jusqu'à minuit. Elle regarda le ciel et fut surprise d'y voir Cupidon. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une cascade où elle entendit la voix de Malfoy.

- Que vais-je devenir Cupidon. Dès qu'elle saura qui est ce fameux Roméo, elle va me jeter. Elle prétend l'aimer, mais soyons lucide, je suis un Malfoy. Tu t'en fou toi Cupidon. J'ai tellement envie de la voir. Ce soir Ginny était la plus belle. Si tu avais vu comment Seamus la regardait. Harry n'a même pas tilté que s'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça. Ha! Ginny, quand pourrai te crier mon amour.

- Laisse là digérer la nouvelle au moins.

Drago vit Ginny. Elle le regardait durement prête à l'étrangler. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à ses coté.

- Tu dois avoir froid sans manteau?

-Je me suis lancer un "récchofmoi". Que comptes tu faire à présent?

- T'es furieuse?

- De m'être fait bernée? Où d'avoir tellement peur que tu disparaisse que je n'ose même pas te gifler. Ca n'a pas de sens cette histoire. Je suis une Weasley et j'ai peur que Drago Malfoy me ris au nez de l'aimer. J'ai tellement peur que tu t'aperçoive de mes sentiments à ton égare que je préfère encore que tu m'agresse. Et encore maintenant que je connait la vérité je suis entrain de te disputer alors que j'aimerai au moins goûter tes lèvre... avant que tu m'humilie sur la voie public demain. Et...

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un coup, sans reprendre sa respiration. Sans écouter d'avantage, Drago lui pris le menton et l'embrassa. Aucun des deux sûres combien de temps ils avaient passer ensemble. Trop à leur avis, mais la voix de Ron appelait Ginny pour rentrer. Dragon rentra seul, mais heureux dans le dortoir des Serpentard.


	2. Comme Romeo et Juliette

**COMME ROMEO ET JULIETTE**

La Saint Valentin approchait. Drago et Ginny avait décidé de garder leur histoire secrète. Ginny, n'avait qu'une hantise, c'était que quelqu'un de sa famille le sache. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les Weasley et les Malfoy étaient ennemis à la vie à la mort. Aujourd'hui encore, quand L'un rencontrait l'autre, les mots et les insultes pleuvaient. Drago et Ginny était aussi à ce stade à Noël. C'était avant qu'ils ne décident de révéler leurs sentiments profonds. Tout deux savaient que la mise au nu de leur relations pouvait créer une guerre sans précédant entre les famille. Ils décidèrent donc de se retrouver sous leur cascade tous les soirs.

G inny dormait sur les jambes de Drago. Il caressa ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, inlassablement. Ginny lui avait avoué que les filles de Gryffondore trouvaient "Roméo" moins généreux qu'avant. Il était vrai que cupidon ne servait plus qu'à donner les messages puisque les cadeaux, le Belle les recevait tous les soirs. Parfois elle lui rappelait que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de la couvrir. Mais il continuait tout de même. Le signal de rappel retenti, et Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Tu es venu ici exprès pour moi et j'ai dormi tout ce temps là.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais tu avais l'air si fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Après demain c'est la Saint valentin, je t'ai réservé une surprise de taille.

- J'en frémis d'avance.

G inny parti la première. En rentrant chez les Serpentard, Drago fût accoster par Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait vue sortir de la grotte peu de temps après Ginny Weasley elle en avait déduit qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait dans cette grotte avec la Weasley, demanda-t-elle?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Pansy.

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes fiancés.

-Nos parents nous ont fiancés, nuance.

-Tu la ramenait moins quand ton père commandait.

- Mon père est à Azkaban.

-Oui, il te fait moins flipper là.

- Pansy, encore une fois, j'ai refuser la dernière fois, la réponse est la même.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.

-Je te déconseille de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. Les Serpentard n'on pas besoin de perdre des point. A cause de Potter on a perdu la coupe de quidditch 4 fois et la coupe des maisons 5 fois, c'est trop. Prépare-toi pour le match de demain plutôt.

Sur ses mots, il retourna dans sa chambre. Pansy en était sûr à présent. Ses deux là sortait ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse doublée pas Ginny Weasley. C'était elle qui n'avait été désigné pas Lucius Malfoy pour épouser Drago. Un sentiment de rage grandissait dans son coeur. Si Drago Malfoy ne l'épousait pas, elle serait la risée. Il fallait à tout prix écarter cette arriviste. Le matche de Quidditch était une évènement propice à ses dessein.

Le stade était plein à craquer. Tous les élèves étaient venus voir les exploits du "Survivant". On sentait une certaine tension entre les deux équipes. Il y avait une certaine rivalité entre les élèves des quatre maisons, mais il n'y avait rien de comparable avec celle qui opposait les Gryffondore et les Serpentart. La présence de Harry et Drago y était pour Beaucoup. Ses deux là se Haïssait depuis le premier jour d'école et ça ne s'était jamais démenti par la suite. Ce n'était pas pour rien par exemple que Drago était attrapeur dans son équipe. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait toujours réussi à attraper le vif d'or, mais Drago avait bien l'intention de faire gagner le match à sa maison.

- Bon. Ron, dit Harry, je ne pourrait pas voir le jeu réellement, ne quitte pas tes buts. Sans aucun prétexte. Ginny, Olivia et Dwan, je compte sur vous pour marquer plus de but possible. Ma garde personnel là... Les deux Crivey, ne quittez pas les cornards des yeux, je ne veux par qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'équipe, ok.

- Oui, crièrent en coeur les joueurs.

Puis il entrèrent sur les terrains. La tension montait entre les deux équipes. Harry aperçu rapidement le vif d'or, mais Dragon lui coupa le passage. De son coté, Pansy continuai de poursuivre Ginny qui l'esquivait. Colin la débarrassa d'un cornard qui venait droit sur elle. Pansy l'évita de justesse et repris la chasse à Ginny. Olivia, marqua un but, sans que Pansy s'en rende compte. Elle fonça sur ginny qui déstabilisée tomba en parfait vertical. Elle redressa son manche et remonta en piquet. Elle se retourna vers Pansy, cette fois-ci c'était officiel, Pansy voulait sa mort. Elle repris la direction du souaffle. Pansy lui barra la route. Les deux joueuses se défièrent du regard. Dwan vint prêter mains forte à Ginny alors que Olivia inscrivait un nouveau point pour Gryffondore.

- Pansy!! hurla Goyle, revient dans la partie. Non d'un chien je n'arrive même pas mettre un seul but au gryffondore.

- J'arrive.

Avec son pouce, elle fit mine de s'égorger. Ce geste était destiné à Ginny. De son coté, Drago n'en menait pas large, par deux fois il avait failli attraper le vif d'or qui lui échappa en changeant de direction. Harry poursuivait la balle volante en allongeant le bras.

- Jamais le jeu n'avait était si violant et passionna, commentait Parvati Patil. Mais que vois-je, Harry Potter s'approche rapidement du Vif d'Or et... Les Gryffondore renportent la victoire avec 6 buts et 150 point de vif d'or... Bravo Harry.

En descendant de son balai, Drago semblait furieux. IL je ta son balai par terre. Ginny et Pansy se pourchassai et avait disparu du terrain. Elles s'arrêtèrent près du lac.

- Pansy, tu a failli me tuer aujourd'hui.

- Un duel entre toi et moi. Un duel à mort. Le survivant remporte Drago Malfoy.

- Quoi?

- La survivante garde Malfoy.

Ginny n'avait pas eu l'intention d'accepter cette proposition mais Pansy lui jeta un pétrificus. Qu'elle évita. Ginny ne voulait pas se battre mais devant la détermination de Pansy elle lui jeta un sort de jambe en coton. Pansy lui lança un sort de dencastor que Ginny reçu de plein fouet. Soudain, elle vit le regard de victoire de Pansy qui braquait sa baguette sur elle. "AVRAKADAVRA", hurla-t-elle. Une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et Ginny tomba inanimé. Pansy retourna à l'école en la laissant là.

En descendant dans la grande salle le lendemain, Drago avait le moral à zéro. La veille, il avait attendu sans succès Ginny, qui n'était pas là au dîner et semblait ne pas se soucier du petit déjeuner d'aujourd'hui. Pansy avait passé la matinée à lui rappeler son rang. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Harry Potter et surtout Ron.

- On n'a vu pas beaucoup ton idiote de soeur aujourd'hui!!! Lança-t-il

- Tu vas être heureux, elle est à l'infirmerie.

A la grande surprise de Ron, Drago était devenu livide.

- Que fait elle là bas?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Drago fonça vers l'infirmerie, évitant de justesse de renverser le professeur Rogue, le Professeur Mcgonagall et le Professeur Flitwick. Il ouvrit les portes violemment les porte et agressa Madame Pomfresh.

-Où est elle?

- Drago? Je suis là? fit une petite voix.

Il alla la rejoindre et la pris dans ses bras. Il fut suivi de Harry et Ron surpris de les voir s'embrasser. Le sang de Ron bouillait. Il détestait Drago. Harry quand à lui serrai les poings. Il jugeait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se disputer, mais il s'était promis de régler cette affaire avec Drago Malfoy dès qu'il serait seul.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là? grogna Ron.

- Heu!!! Fit Ginny en baissant la tête... On...

- Plus important, la coupa Drago, qui t'as fait ça?

- Personne.

- A d'autre tu veux Princesse. On ne va pas l'infirmerie sans raison... et regarde toi tu complètement épuisée.

Ginny avait baissé la tête. Drago s'aperçu qu'il avait haussé la voix un peu trop.

- Excuse-moi Gin.

Elle se lova dans les bras de Drago quand Madame Pomfresh vint les voire.

- Et bien on voie de tout à présent ici.

- Que s'est il passer Madame Pomfresh, demanda Harry.

- Ben, hier que vous et Ron avec dit que vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis le Match, Albus... enfin le Professeur Dumbledore à lancéer les recherches. C'est Rubéus Hagrid qui l'a retrouvé inanimée près du lac.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venu hier? dit Drago, révélant ainsi qu'il se fréquentait le soir.

- Nous en reparlerons Malfoy, dit Harry.

- Je l'ai réanimée avec un breuvage à base de racine de mandragore pillé.

- Et?

- Elle du être attaquer pas un sorcier puissant.

Ginny ne disait rien. Toujours dans les bras de Drago dans lesquels elle enfouissait son visage, elle ruminait sa vengeance.

Le Professeur Dumbledore entra en souriant.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là. En voilà une surprise, dit il regardant les deux tourtereaux. Ginny, il va falloir nous dire ce qu'il s'est passer. Tu as reçu un sort impardonnable heureusement raté.

- Je sais Monsieur.

- Mais...C'est mon histoire Monsieur.

- Bien mais sachez que si vous voulez parler.

- Un sort impardonnable Dumbledore? répéta Harry.

- Elle a reçu un AVRACADAVRA raté.

- On a voulu tuer Ginny? insista Ron... Mais qui?

- Je crois savoir, déclara aussitôt Drago.

-Que veux-tu dire Malfoy, fit Harry.

- J'étais fiancé à Pansy Parkinson depuis l'âge de 5 mois environ. Il y a 3 ans, j'ai rompu les fiançailles, qui à mes yeux ne voulaient rien dire.

- Et Pansy ne pense pas de la même manière exacte?

- Je pense...

- On gèle ou on brûle demanda-t-il doucement.

- On s'est pourchassées jusqu'au lac hier après midi, après le match. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle s'était acharnée sur moi. Elle demander un duel. Je n'ai pas pu refusé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps surtout.

Pansy fût convoquée le jours même et eu une mise à pied d'une semaine. Ses parents furent avertis de la sanction. Parallèlement, Monsieur Weasley fut averti de l'incident par hibou. Le soir même, Serpentard comptait une élève en moins, une pré fête en moins et avait appris l'identité du fameux Roméo de Ginny Weasley.

Quand Ginny sorti enfin de l'infirmerie, ce fût pour constater les dégâts. Drago avait été mis au ban par les Serpentards. Cela lui fit un choc et lui donna un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Drago Malfoy avait toujours été à la tête des serpentards, même quand son père avait été envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de prestige et tout ça parce qu'il sortait avec un Gryffondore. Elle trouvait ça injuste. Elle remarqua que Harry ne s'amusait pas de la situation. Lui pensait à autre chose qui lui faisait froid au dos. Ron quand à lui semblait bien encaisser la chute sociale de Drago. Quand aux filles, elle trouvait ça tragique. Les garçons pestiféraient sur les Serpentard et surtout Drago en disant que s'il voulait des filles ils n'avaient qu'à se charger des leurs. Jamais la lutte entre ces deux maisons n'avait été aussi visible. sauf peut-être lors du dernier match de Quidditch.

- A quoi tu pense? demanda Parvati Patil à Harry

- Tu te rappelles de Roméo et Juliette?

-Oui, tu nous avais raconté l'histoire au début de l'année.

- Et bien j'ai peur pour Ginny.

-Tu as peur qu'ils campent tout les deux les personnages?

- Non ça c'est trop tard.

- Tu as peur que tout cela ne termine dans un bain de sang alors.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Durant toute la période des examens Drago dû supporter les raillerie des ses camarades de maisonnée. Ginny avait eu une conversation houleuse avec son père au sujet de sa relation. Ce qui avait empêché monsieur Weasley de la retirer des cours, c'était que l'année avait été largement entamée et que aucune école n'acceptait d'élève en cour d'année. Drago lui du subir les assaut de sa mère pour qu'il se décide à épousé Pansy. A chaque fois il refusa. Mais la solution devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Longtemps il avait été l'élève préféré du Professeur Rogue. A présent, il était logé à la même enseigne que Harry et cela le minait complètement. A cela venait s'ajouter que Ginny n'avait plus le droit de le voir. Elle était sous la surveillance rapprochée de Ron. Plusieurs fois Hermione avait essayé d'intercéder en sa faveur mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre. Chaque évocation de l'affaire "Malfoy" se terminait en dispute. Tout comme Harry, Hermione avait peur que les deux amoureux fassent une bêtise du genre irréparable.

C'était le 15 juin. Drago venait de recevoir son Aspic d'Aurore. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé en sortant avec Ginny. Il savait désormais que jamais leurs parents n'accepteraient qu'ils se marient. Il donna alors un rendez-vous ultime à Ginny qui souffrait de ne plus le voir. Seulement, Ron la surveillait toujours. Harry proposa alors à Ron de le remplacer. Depuis que ce dernier avait décider de suivre sa soeur partout il n'avait pas acordé vraiment de temps avec Hermione avec qui il sortait depuis l'automne. Il accepta la proposition de son ami.

Dans le jardin, Harry mena Ginny vers la cascade où Drago l'attendait. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, il risquait l'amitié de Ron et certainement celle de toute sa famille, mais il préférait se fâcher avec toute la famille, plutôt que de voir l'un d'eux disparaître à cause de leur propre bêtise. Il savait que madame Weasley finirait par comprendre.

Sous la cascade Drago embrassa longtemps Ginny. Quand il fût en état de parler, il exposa son plan

- Je sais que nos familles n'accepteront jamais notre union Gin.

-Mais...

- Je vais partir

-Quoi? Je pense que malgré mon aspic d'Aurore, ma famille fera tout son possible pour nous barrer la route alors j'ai un plan.

- Tu veux qu'on se quitte, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux?

- Ce n'est que pour un moment. Il faut que je me fasse une situation. L'année prochaine sera ta dernière année à Poudlard. Je reviendrais te chercher à ce moment là. Tu seras majeur. Tes parents ne pourront plus rien te dire.

- Et que va tu faire pendant ce temps là?

- Je vais chercher du travail pour que nous puissions... enfin... si tu le veux bien sûr...C'est vrai que c'est prématuré... On ne sort ensemble que depuis sept mois mais...

- Tu veux m'épouser?

- Si tu le désir bien sur.

Ginny le regardait, mi-larmoyante, mi-surprise. Elle s'était attendu à une rupture et le voilà qui lui parlait mariage. Il attendait sa réponse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâcher sa relation avec Ginny avec cette histoire de mariage. Soudain elle mis ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Tu me promets hein!!! dit elle soudain

- Promis. Après tes examens, on convole.

Il étraignit et l'embrassa. Il sortit ensuite une petite boite de velours bleu et en sortit une bague représentant deux mains, portant une coeur surmonté d'une couronne.

- C'est une bague Cladhagg. Un rite moldu à ce qu'il parait. En gros et si j'ai bien compris, si tu la porte à ta main droite, le coeur vers l'intérieur, ça veux dire que ton coeur est pris."

Il montra alors sa main droite sur lequel trônait déjà une Cladhagg. Ginny mis la sienne de la même manière. A partir de cette nuit Ginny et Drago s'était fiancé. En sortant de la cascade, Drago fit un signe de remerciement à Harry. Malgré les différents qui les opposaient, Harry avait fait un effort pour Ginny et Drago lui en était reconnaissant.

Le jour des vacances, Drago ne monta pas dans le Poudlar Express. Il était parti la veille, sans au revoir. Seul Cupidon virevoltait au-dessus des élèves pour donner un courrier à Ginny qui ne comportait que ses mots.

Je t'aime. Attend moi. Patience

JTM Drago

Cette simple lettre lui arrachait le coeur mais elle savait que c'était la seule solution.


	3. Loin de toi

LOINS DE TOI

Drago se demandait si il n'avait pas été trop optimiste. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait vidé son compte d'argent de poche. Il l'avait changé en argent Moldus. Il se trouva une petite chambre de 9 m2 avec un lavabo. Les toilettes étaient sur le palier et la douche dans la cour. Durant deux mois, il avait tenté de trouver un emploi. En vain, lui, Drago Malfoy, n'avait pas de qualification valide chez les Moldu. Seul dans sa misérable chambre d'hôtel, il contemplait la photo de sa « Petite Princesse » qui lui souriait inlassablement. C'était sa bouffé d'oxygène.

De sa chambre, il pouvait entendre les voisins. Il savait tout ce qu'il se passait à cet étage, celui dessus et du dessous. Il rendait souvent visite au couple Stanger. Il avait un bébé prénommé Ginny. Quand Drago avait l'enfant dans les bras, il s'imaginait avec SA Ginny et son équipe de quidditch. Autrement dit avec une ribambelle de sept enfants au minimum.

Un jour cependant, la chance lui sourit. Il se hasarda à demander un emploi dans une superette du quartier. La patronne était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année que les manières laissaient deviné une certaine éducation. Elle lui avait d'abord dit qu'elle ne cherchait pas d'employé, mais devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, elle en créa un sur le champ.

Madame Cézarine était issus d'une famille aisée. Elle avait au départ ouvert cette supérette pour occuper ses journées, puis, Max était venu pour prendre en main les stocks de marchandises et de la caisse. Coraline était la comptable. Cézarine ne s'occupait que du recrutement et ... de nourrir ses employés le midi.

Drago impressionna par la qualité de son travail. Il était devenu polyvalent et pouvait remplacer Max au pied levé. Au déjeuner, il rejoignait les deux autres employés pour manger les mets de la patronne. Une vraie mère poule. Elle considérait ses employés comme des membres de sa propre famille. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait perdu son fils vingt ans plus tôt dans un incendie. L'ambiance était bon enfant aidé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de rivalité entre eux. Chacun avait son rôle et il était unique.

Un jour elle le convoqua dans son bureau. Il pensait à un licenciement mais elle le rassura.

- Drago, ton travail est impeccable. Non, je t'ai fait venir pour que nous parlions de toi. Tu n'aurais pas de problème dans ta vie privée par hasard ?

- Non, Cézarine.

- Je dis ça parce que... par moment tu as un regard triste.

- C'est juste que ma petite amie me manque c'est tout, mais bientôt tout sera arranger.

- Elle est jolie.

- Une vraie princesse.

Cézarine regardait le jeune homme parler de sa petite amie. Quand il évoquait Ginny, il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux de passionné. Cézarine sourit.

- pourquoi ne pas nous la présenter ?

- Elle est en internat. Dans huit mois, elle aura fini ses études, dans cinq mois, elle sera majeure. Juillet prochain, nous serons ensemble.

- Et vous avez trouvé un logement.

- J'ai ma chambre d'hôtel.

- C'est provisoire ?

- Bien sur que oui. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ma Princesse.

- J'ai au dessus de la superette, un studio, vingt quatre mètres carré.

- Mais le loyer ?

- L'équivalent d'un quart de ton salaire, eau et électricité compris.

- Je ne sais pas ça me gêne.

- Il a été occupé par tes deux collègues à un moment ou à autre.

Finalement Drago accepta. Il devait remettre l'appartement en état mais ses collègues se mobilisèrent pour l'aider.

Pour Ginny, les vacances furent un enfer. Elle fut séquestrée dans sa chambre avec l'interdiction d'envoyer ou de recevoir des hiboux. Déprimée, elle refusait de manger ou à peine. Elle pleurait tout le temps où dormait.

Le retour à l'école fut pire encore. Les autres se moquaient d'elle. Les plus virulent furent les serpentards. Heureusement, elle avait les frères Crivet et Luna avec elle. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s'isolait. Elle évoluait dans une école remplie de souvenir de Drago. Ses notes frôlaient la catastrophe. Les professeurs restaient impuissant devant la détresse de Ginny qui finit pas s'isolée complètement dans la crique de Poudlard où quatre mois au paravent, Drago lui avait demandé la main.

Elle se lova dans ses propres bras. Elle revivait les moments passé avec lui, ses baisers, la force de ses bras, la douceur de ses yeux. Il lui manquait énormément. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit venir Grégoire Carpenter, le nouveau préfet de Serpentard.

- Alors c'est donc ici que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Malfoy.

- Greg ?

- Moi aussi je peux te satisfaire, tu sais Ginny.

Il s'était dangereusement approché d'elle. Il l'avait saisi et jeter parterre. Elle se débattait mais son récent régime alimentaire lui fit défaut. Sa sous-alimentation l'avait dépossédé de ses forces. Elle cria, mais elle savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait dans cet endroit isolé. A bout elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers le côté et pleura. « Pardon Drago », pensa-t-elle.

Greg voyant qu'elle était enfin docile lui enleva sa robe. Tout à son œuvre, il ne vit pas Colin qui l'agrippa par le col et l'envoya prendre un bain nocturne. Il secoua Ginny qui comprit qu'elle était sauvée. Colin se félicitait d'être arrivé avant que Greg ne l'ait violée. Ginny elle-même, bien que honteuse de sa faiblesse, fut soulagée que Greg ne soit pas parvenu à ses fin. Colin lui avait expliqué que Luna, avec qui il sortait depuis un mois, avait entendu crier. Il se promenait souvent près de la crique pour être seul. Ce soir là il pensa que le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Grégoire fut destitué de son poste de préfet et fut renvoyer deux mois pour agression. Ses parents avaient pris sa défense en prétendant qu'il n'y avait pas eu viole. Colin, Luna et Ginny furent indigné de la prise de position des parents Carpenter. Heureusement Ginny s'était réconciliée avec les Gryffondores qui n'aimait que l'on touche à un des leurs. Cette histoire avait aussi appris à Ginny que morte, elle ne pourrait plus voire Drago. Elle s'efforça alors de manger suffisamment afin de pouvoir mttre en pratique l'enseignement en autodéfense que Chô lui avait appris deux ans plutôt. Si elle avait manger suffisamment ce soir là, elle aurait put se défendre contre Grégoire, elle en était sûre.


	4. La fugue

LA FUGUE

Assise dans le Poudlard express, Ginny rêvassait. Drago ne l'aimait plus, elle en était sûre à présent. Ca faisait six mois qu'il ne lui avait plus écrit. Il avait dû trouver mieux, plus joli. « Après tout, elle n'était pas si belle que ça, pensait-elle ». Mais elle l'avait été aux yeux de Drago le temps d'une année. Elle se pelotonna dans ses propres bras et pleura. Drago lui maquait.

Arrivée à King Cross, elle décida d'aller à sa recherche. Elle transplana devant son père et ses frères. Maintenant qu'elle errait dans Londres, sans argent, encore dans sa robe de sorcier, recouverte de sa cape noire que Drago lui avait offert l'année dernière, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait.

La nuit tomba et les lumières s'allumèrent. Peu à peu les gens se faisaient rare et il ne resta que les sans abris, les ivrognes et les voyous. Elle resserra sa cape comme pour se protéger. Elle espérait que personne ne la verrai. Malheureusement, elle fut agressée par divers voyou. Là encore, elle devait son salut aux cours d'auto défense de Chô. Elle se mis à courir, marchant jusqu'au petit matin. Elle mettait à pleurer en pensant à sa famille. Elle pouvait encore retourner chez elle, mais il la séquestrerait dans chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et puis, elle voulait revoir Drago. Elle erra encore deux jours et deux nuits. La faim lui faisait mal au ventre, ses cheveux avaient noirci au contacte de l'aire polluer et son visage montrait des traces de son errance. Elle se raccrocha à l'image Drago. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'écrouler à bout de force.

Madame Césarine remarqua cette tâche sombre devant le magasin. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit une jeune fille rousse. Elle ouvrit le magasin et porta tant bien que mal la malheureuse. Césarine appela le médecin de famille, pendant ce temps là, elle installa le pauvrette dans le lit de camps initialement destiné au repos du personnel durant leur pause entre treize heures et quinze heures trente. Max arriva à son tour et se mis aux informations. La petite possédait de drôles de pièces en or, en argent et en bronze. Il trouva aussi une photo curieuse où elle souriait avec un homme. Max le reconnu, c'était Drago Malfoy. Il déduisis que cet enfant était certainement la fameuse Princesse de Drago. Cette fameuse fille pour qui il s'échinait au travail. Drago entra en même temps que Séraphine la dernière salariée de la boutique. Il restait une demi-heure avant que la supérette n'ouvre ses portes à la clientèle. Les employés avait pris l'habitude de venir plus tôt au travail pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

Quand Drago vit la belle endormie, il devint livide. Il se précipita vers elle et lui caressa la joue. « Princesse, réveille-toi », dit-il inlassablement.

« Ginny marchait dans une prairie verdoyante. Au loin, elle aperçut une maisonnette. Quand elle l'atteignit, la porte semblait ouverte. Elle ouvrit. Elle était maintenant dans la salle de la tour Gryffondore. En haut, dans la chambre de Ron, quelqu'un faisait l'amour, ça s'entendait. Elle monta les marche et ouvrit la porte. Sur le lit, le couple se retourna. Ginny recula. « Ce n'est pas possible, pensait-elle ». C'était Drago qui faisait l'amour à une autre fille dont le visage n'était qu'une ombre. Il se leva et la rejoint. « chérie, lui dit-il, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attend que j'ai fini par te remplacer ».

Ginny s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle criait et suppliait. Drago avait du mal à la maîtriser. Il réussit à l'enlacer et à lui murmurer des mots dans l'oreille jusqu'à elle se réveille enfin. Quand elle le vit, elle pleura sur son torse.

- Princesse, que fais-tu là , demanda-t-il ?

- Les autres étaient méchants avec moi, papa et maman ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir de la chambre, et toi tu ne m'écrivais pas... et...et... Tu m'aimes encore ?

Elle le regardait les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle semblait désespérée. Drago l'embrassa. Il pensait que les gestes seraient beaucoup plus forts que la voix ce coup-ci. Mais Ginny eu le vertige. C'était la faim qui revenait. Madame Césarine revint avec un bol de soupe au lard et au pois cassé largement dilué. Le médecin avait diagnostiqué une grosse fatigue et une forte privatisation alimentaire. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il fallait lui donner des aliments liquide pou réhabituer son estomac.

Elle regarda Drago donner la becquée à Ginny. Elle était attendrie par ce couple que le sort semblait vouloir séparer à tout prix. Elle donna sa journée à Drago pour qu'il se charge de la petite Ginny.

Drago la ramena chez lui et l'envoya à la douche pendant qu'il préparait le lit. Elle avait erré trois jours d'après ses informations. Il la coucha et lui fit promettre de dormir. Elle dormis jusqu'à neuf heures du soir. Quand elle se réveilla, un odeur de d'œuf et lards emplissait la maison. Drago lui donna son assiette.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas à mon courrier, j'ai tout de suite penser que ta famille les réceptionnait. J'avais comme projet de venir te prendre au quai 9 ¾ le jour de la fin des cours de ta dernière année.

- Je croyais que tu avais trouvé une fille mieux que moi.

- Princesse, il n'y aura jamais mieux que toi.

- Tu veux encore de moi ?

- Bien sûr Chérie.

Il lui caressa la bouche. Elle était tellement craquante quand elle le regardait ainsi. Il l'embrassa. Elle reversa sa tête en arrière et lui offrit son joli cou blanc. « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il ? ». Elle contenta de pousser un petit cri étouffé. Il parsema son cou de baiser avant de lui enlever ce le seul vêtement qu'elle possédait. Il caressa les seins de la jeune fille qui réagissait immédiatement à sa caresse. Il enleva ses propres vêtements et s'insinua en elle avec douceur. Elle se laissa guider par son aman qui lui fit perdre définitivement la tête.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la contempler. Lui qui croyait qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle que baignée dans le soleil couchant, il savait à présent que s'était faux. Il regardait ce visage encadré de cheveux collés à son visage, les joues encore rose et humide de sueur et ses yeux verts qui l'invitaient toujours à l'amour. Oui elle était encore plus belle ce soir. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, il envoya un hibou à Monsieur Weasley pour le prévenir que Ginny était avec lui. Drago était prêt à se battre pour que jamais elle ne pleure comme la veille. Il laissa un mots à Ginny pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir après le travail. Ginny ne l'entendit pas ainsi et le rejoins à la boutique. Tout le monde fut contant de là voir. A midi tout le monde la questionna. Elle répondit autant qu'elle pouvait.

- Et ben mon cochon, une fille comme ça il ne faut pas laisser filé.

- Max, je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser partir.

- Si Drago ne veut plus de moi, je préfèrerait encore mourir que vivre sans lui, lâcha Ginny.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle pleurait dans son assiette. Drago la sera dans ses bras. Elle pleura. Rien que cette idée la faisait frémir. C'est à ce moment que Monsieur Weasley fit irruption dans l'arrière boutique. En voyant cette scène, il compris que sans le petit Malfoy, Ginny ne pourrait plus vivre. Il donna son approbation pour que Ginny vienne vivre chez lui dès maintenant.

De retour de la boutique, Ginny et Drago respiraient le bonheur de vivre. Ce soir là Ils firent l'amour. Mais, quand Drago parla de la renvoyer à Poudlard, elle eu un moment de recule et de panic. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait revenir la prendre. Drago la calma et voulu savoir ce qui la paniquait ainsi. Il découvrit la tentative de viole dont elle fût victime. Mais il fallait qu'elle termine ses études aussi. Il la confia à Colin. Rassurée, elle repris le Poudlard Express.

Tout les monde s'aperçut que Ginny allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait retrouver l'appétit, le sourire et sa forme. Elle avait même trouver le moyen de se venger de son violeur en lui lançant un sort de rétrécissement quand il entra dans la grande salle. Il se retrouva nu devant la quasi totalité des élèves. La véritable Ginny était de retour.


	5. Les malheurs de Ginny

Après avoir réussi ses ASPIC avec mention, Ginny vint vivre définitivement chez Drago. En général, le couple s'entendait bien, même si par moment les deux amoureux se disputaient. Ginny savait que faire une tête de bébé le faisait flancher. Drago craquait même si après coup, il avait l'impression de se faire avoir. Mais la voir sourire lui faisait oublier tous les problèmes.

Ce jour là pourtant, Ginny s'était mise en tête de faire un repas moldu pour l'anniversaire de son fiancé. C'était d'autant plus vrai que la veille ils s'était disputer et qu'ils s'étaient coucher sans avoir fait l'amour. Elle avait lu quelque part que lorsque l'activité sexuelle ralentissait, c'était le signe d'une rupture prochaine.

Elle prit une de ses robes de bal et sortit faire le tour des mercerie pour trouver un accessoire pour elle. Elle trouva des rubans et des plumes. Elle se mis alors en quête de trouver un livre de cuisine moldu et arrêta son choix sur les recette françaises. Tout à son marché, elle ne s'aperçu pas que le sac contenant sa robe avait disparut. Ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour qu'elle se rendit compte de la catastrophe. Elle ne se découragea pas et commença à faire le tour des stand et des boutiques qu'elle avait fréquenté. Mais personne ne semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle rentra bredouille.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle sorti une autre robe que Drago lui avait offert et alla prendre une douche. Elle était perturbée par la tournure des évènements. Elle s'attela au ménage mais la série noire continuait. Déstabilisée par la disparition de sa robe, celle là même que Drago lui avait offert pour le bal de Noël où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, elle avait raté presque tout ses sorts de rangement provoquant ainsi une succession d'explosion. Heureusement, la maison était équipée d'un sort anti-bruit. .

La partie cuisine ne fut pas non plus un succès. Elle avait oublié, ou plutôt ne savait pas qu'il fallait mettre un couvercle au mixer pour éviter les projections. Le yaourt et les fruit terminèrent leurs courses sous le plafond et le mur. Le soufflée était retombé. Elle n'avait lu nul part qu'il fallait le servir aussitôt sorti du four. Devant le désastre de la maison, elle s'effondra contre le mur, se laissa glisser le long du dos et ramena ses jambes vers son menton pour pleurer.

Lucius Malfoy regarda le vieux bâtiment. Il avait du mal à croire que son fils ait pu emménager dans ce taudis. Il voulait s'entretenir avec son fils et voir cette Ginny pour il avait tout abandonner. Il frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa encore. Pas de réponse. Finalement, décidant qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'invita et ouvrit la porte avec un « ALLOMORHA ». Il découvrit le chantier qui régnait dans le studio : lit cassé, armoire détruite, vêtements éparpillés, murs maculé d'une substance blanche et jaune et « 'BOOM »... la cocotte minute venait d'exploser. Ginny avait oublier de mettre la soupape.

Il vit au loin une forme recroquevillé. Il aurai parié que c'était Ginny Weasley. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ginny Weasley ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est fini, il ne voudra plus de moi. Quand il verra que je ne sais rien faire, il me quittera. J'ai tout gâché.

- Chut, miss Weasley. Ecoutez moi, regardez-moi.

- Par piter arrêtez de pleurer.

Ginny tenta de se calmer. Elle réussi à oqueter.

- je... voulais faire... surprise... perdu ma robe... détruit la maison et ... ratyé la cuisine.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'est fini ?

- On n'a pas fait l'amour hier, c'est un signe non ?

Elle le regardait avec les yeux de l'innocence et avec une telle naïveté. Il sourit. Il ommençait à comprendre pourquoi son fils était prêt à tous les sacrifice pour elle. Ne vivait elle pas pour Drago ?

- Bon allez prendre une douche, je vais remettre cette maison en état.

- Mais.

- On ne discute pas.

Ginny obéis. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Pendant ce temps, Lucius fit un usage abusif de « RECUVITE », de « RANGEMOICA » et de « REPARTOUT ». Quand Ginny sorti de sa douche, l'appartement était remis à neuf.

- Quelqu'un m'a ramener ce truc, dit Lucius.

- Ma robe

- Faite le travail que vous vouliez faire dessus, je vais faire quelque course.

Lucius entra dans la supérette où travaillait Drago. Mais il ne le savait pas. Il remplit son panier et s'aperçu à la caisse, qu'il n'avait fait le change de monnaie, il n'avait dans sa bourse que des gallions, des noises.

- Il y a un problème Max, demanda Drago.

- Ben, cette homme ne peux pas payer ses courses.

- Drago !!! réagit-Lucius.

- Mets ça sur ma note Max.

- Tu le connaît ?

- C'est mon père

Drago et Lucius allèrent dans l'arrière boutique.

- Que fait tu là ?

- J'était parti au début pour voire mon fils et la traînée avec qui il vivait. J'y ai trouver une porcherie innommable et un e Princesse qui au passage a failli détruire votre maison parce qu'elle voulait faire une surprise pour son imbécile de petit ami.

- Hein !!!

- Je comprend pourquoi tu l'a pris pour futur épouse fiston. Quand on croise une princesse comme ça, on n'a pas intérêt de la laisse s'échapper.. Elle à l'aire si fragile quand il s'agit de toi.

- Père que voulez vous dire ?

- Que comme vous n'avez pas fait l'amour hier, elle en n'a déduit que tu ne voulait plus d'elle.

- Mais où est elle aller chercher une idée comme ça.

- Les moldus ont un tas de magasine dit féminin, qui mette un foutoir pas croyable dans les couples.... Je pense qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Elle a un manque total de confiance en elle quand in s'agit de toi. Si tu la rend malheureuse, fiston, c'est moi qui te tu. Cette mérite tous les égard.

- Tu parles bien d'une Weasley ?

- C'est personnel. En tout cas fait lui l'amour ce soir ça va la rassurer.

Après sa discution avec son fils, il retourna auprès de Ginny qui avait fini sa robe. Il l'aida à la cuisine. Cette dernière fut fascinée de voir cet anti-moldu notoire se débrouiller comme un chezf dans la cuisine. Elle obéis à ses ordres et le repas fut fini à temps pour le retour de Drago. Luoius pris conger.

Quand Drago entra, la table était mise pour deux avec des chandelle pour un dîner romantique. Il déposa ses affaires dans la penderie et se dirigea vers sa fiancé.

- Accordez-vous cette danse ?

Tous les deux se laissèrent entraîner dans une valse dont eux seul connaissait les pas et la mlusique.


	6. Jusqu'où j'irais sans toi

JUSQU'OU J'IRAI POUR TOI

Depuis leur anniversaire de retrouvailles, Drago faisait plus attention à Ginny qu'au paravent. Il rentrait même pour le déjeuner. Ginny était ravis de le voir ainsi tout les midi. A la superette, les collègues souriaient attendris de les voire aussi innocents.

Pourtant, leur amour allait être mise à rude épreuve. Ce soir là, avant de rentrer, Drago s'était mise en tête de faire un cadeau à Ginny. C'était une envie qui avait surgit d'un seul coup dans l'après midi pendant qu'in faisait un mise au point sur les viandes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour elle. Il visita des bijouterie, des papeteries, des librairies et même des magasins d'électroménager. Il trouvait que laver le linge à la main n'était pas un travail très humain. Mais il ne trouva rien.

En sortant d'un magasin de hi fi, il vit Conor Mac laine, un ancienne élève de la maison des Pouffsoufles sortir d'un hôtel avec une adorable jeune femme. En regardant de plus près, il reconnue Ginny. Son cœur se serra à un point qu'il en souffrait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que SA Ginny le trompait avec cette homme. C'était d'autant plus cruelle à ses yeux qu'il savait que Mac laine était un lève minable, au résultats scolaire minable, au courage désastreux et particulièrement courreur de jupon.

Sous le choc de cette vision, il rentra dans un bar et commanda d'abord un hydromel. Le barman lui fit répéter avant de lui anoncer qu'il ne connaissait pas cette boisson. Drago se rappela alors qu'il était chez les moldus. Il commanda un wisky glaçon. Il regarda dans le vague longtemps en buvant wisky sur wisky.

- je ne compr… prend pas… J'ai tout quitter p…p…pour elle.

- Les femmes sont ainsi.

- P…Pas ma Ginny. J'ai tout sacrifier pour elle.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas elle.

- Humm.. c…comme si on nen nen nen faisait plein des comme elle.

Ginny regarda la pendule. Elle était inquiète. Drago, d'ordinaire si ponctuel n'était toujours pas rentrer et ça l'inquiétait. Elle avait élaborer le pire des scénario. Quand, Drago rentra vers une heure du matin, ivre, elle fut soulagée mais surprise. D'ordinaire, il ne buvait presque pas. Il alla se coucher sans rien dire, ni même se déshabiller.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête caraboné. Ginny lui servi un comprimé. Elle avait tellement de question à lui poser. Mais drago la devança.

- Où étais-tu hier soir vers dix-hui heures, lui demanda-t-il.

- Ici, mon chéri, que se passe-il ?

Drago regarda Ginny, la femme de sa vie, lui mentir honteusement avec un facilité insolent. Comment pouvait-elle lui mentir avec un visage innocent. Il se prépara et alla au travail. Il se demandait si il allait rester avec une femme qui le trompait ainsi. Il resta au travail pour le déjeuner. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Ca attira la curiosité de ses collèque. Après le travail, il allait inlassablement dans le bar pour se saouler avant de rentrer. Il n'arrivait pas se séparer de cette traitresse. Ginny sentait que quelque chose n'akkait pas et redoubla d'attention à son égard. Mais, il ne la touchait plus, ne lui parlait plus, la regardait froidement, ne venait plus déjeuner, devenait violent, ivrogne. Pui un week end, il resta au domicile. Enfait, il rammenait des bouteille de wisky directement à la maison et buvait assis dans son fauteuil.

Un mois plus tard, Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était l'unique cause dans cette histoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais… Un soir elle s'était jetter à ses pieds. Elle s'était mise à baiser la mains libre de Drago,en pleurant, lui demandant de lui pardonner sa faute. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Devant cette scène, Drago se leva et jeta son verre contre le mur. Ginny se leva, effrayée. Elle en tremblait.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DRAGO, hurla-t-elle. PARLE MOI!

- Et tu oses me le demandee ? Espèce de trainée.

Ginny resta abasourdie par ces parole pleine de haine venant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il la traitait ainsi. Il venait de partir en claquant la porte. Elle resta assis parterre en pleurant. Drago était retourné au bar pour boire.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit chez ses parents en larmes. Elle leur raconta le changement de Drago. Bien sûr, elle avait tous mis sur son dos, protégeant ainsi le jeune homme. Madame Weasley l'invita à s'allonger, elle s'assis de même et posa la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux… comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas mon cœur, ça s'arrangera. Il n'est pas rare qu'un couple se dispute.

- Mais, on ne s'est même pas disputés.

- Tu aura fait quelque chose qui l'aurai contrarié ?

- J'en sais rien, maman. Il ne va même plus au travail. Ses collègues sont inquiet, et moi aussi. Son employeur parle de le licencie pour abandon de poste, mais elle voudrai sincèrement qu'il s'explique plutôt.

- Et toi…

- Je voudrai tellement qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas. Hier, il est parti et n'est pas revenu.

- Chérie, ne dramatise pas. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore.

- Permet moi d'en douter maman. Si seulement je savait ce qu'il me reprochait… Je suis sûre qu'il veut me quitter.

- Ne sois stupide, après tout ce que vous avez endurer ?

-

Ginny repris le chemin de sa maison. Elle avait le regard vide. Drago s'était volatilisé et n'était pas reparu au travail. Elle remarqua alors ce couple qui se promenait main dans la main. L'homme était Mac laine, elle l'avait reconnu. Ils étaient sorti ensemble, mais cela n'avait durer que 2 mois. Il s'était montré trop possessif à son goût. La femme en revanche lui rappelait qu'elle qu'un mais qui. Elle eu soudain un révélation. C'était elle. Mais somment pouvait elle se voire ? Elle décida de les suivre. Elle déboucha devant un hôtel miteux. Le couple monta à l'étage. La femme semblait soumise. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte.

- Connor, tu crois que nous avons raison de faire ça, demanda la femme ?

- Ai-confiance, Line. Quand Drago l'aura quittée, elle sera tellement désespérée qu'elle se jettera dans mes bras.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bois ta potion, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec elle et le polynectar n'a presque plus d'effet.

- Oui bien sur.

A ce moment là la porte vola en éclat laissant apparaître un Ginny plus que furieuse. Elle tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Line poussa un cri. Plusieurs clients de l'hôtel était sorti de leur chambre, mais ils furent stupéfixés. Ginny s'intéressa à nouveau à Connor. Elle le menaçait de sa baguette.

- Alors c'était donc ça. Tu croyais vraiment que je remplacerai mo, Drago par un minable comme toi ?

- Ginny, mon amour.

- Ne t'approche pas.

- Heu, fit Line… je crois que je vais…

- Toi la putain tu reste là.

Line ne se fit pas prier. Cette prostitué moldu ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servait la baguette magique, elle savait seulement que son client en avait peur. Cette femme en face d'elle était furieuse. Ce qui ne la surpris pas d'ailleurs vue la situation.

- Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, dit Connor.

- Mais tu crois que je vais attendre tes explication… ENDOLORIS.

Connor se tordit et criait de douleur. Line n'osait même plus bouger et espérait que Ginny l'oublie.

- Alors, Connor on ne rit plus.

- Pardonne moi.

- On dit que l'efficacité d'un Doloris dépend de la volonté du sorcier à vouloir faire souffrir sa victime. Voyons si c'est vrai.

Connor voyait tant de haine dans les yeux de Ginny qu'il pris peur. Elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Line tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir.

- Toi tu reste ici. ENDOLORIS, dit elle en direction de Connor.

Il se tordit de douleur et cria. « EXPELLIAMUS ». La baguette de Ginny venait de lui sauter des mains. Elle se retourna. C'était la brigade d'intervention à l'utilisation des sort impardonable.

- Je suis l'agent Morphéus d'Assise, Mademoiselle Weasley vous êtes accusée d'avoir utilisé la magie devant une moldue. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave, vous avez utiliser un sort impardonnable sur la personne de Connor Mc Laine, en conséquence je vous arrête séance tenante. Avez vous quelque chose à ajouté ?

- Je vous demande encore quelque minutes j'en ai pas fini…

- Ne résistez pas Mademoiselle.

- Bien.

Ginny s'était résignée. Elle avait fauté elle suivit les agents de la brigade. Connor Mc Laine fut aussi arrêté pour avoir fait boire du polynectar à une moldue. Line qu'en t à elle, fut mis à l'écart. On la garda comme témoin de cette affaire. Ginny entra à Azkaban le soir même. Recroquevillée dans un coin, elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, c'était de ne pas avoir revu son cher, très cher Drago.


	7. Tous pour Ginny

TOUS POUR GINNY

Assise dans sa cellule, Ginny ne pensait plus à grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était Drago. Elle voulait ressentir à nouveau la chaleur de ses mains, sentir le goût de ses lèvres, voire son sourire apaisant, entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il lui manquait. Ils s'étaient séparer tellement fâchés. Sans doute ne voudrait-il pas la revoir. Cette idée lui parut d'un seul coup insupportable. Son cœur lui faisait mal à présent. Elle se mise à penser qu'elle ne méritait pas Drago. Il avait renoncé à toutes ses ambitions et elle n'avait pas su le réconforter…

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la prison s'ouvrire. Drago avait été averti aussitôt de l'arrestation de Ginny. Il s'était précipité pour la voir. Il fût vite mis au courant des charges retenues contre elle. En lisant le procès verbal, il compris à quel point il avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait le tromper et surtout avec Mac laine. Il était honteux d'avoir douté d'elle. Quand il l'a trouva, elle était recroquevillé sur elle et gémissait. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Quand, elle senti sa main sur elle, Ginny avait levé la tête. En l'apercevant, elle enlaça Drago en tout les deux s'embrassèrent. Elle avait les joue humide d'avoir trop pleurer.

- C'est Mac Laine. Ce n'était pas moi. Il faut me croire. Je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça.

- Chuuuuut ! Je sais mon cœur. C'est moi l'idiot qui ai eu tort de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi. Ginny…. Ginny…

Il continuait à embrasser les mains de la jeune fille, le coup les lèvreS, comme s'il avait voulu s'imprégner de sa belle fiancée.

- Dehors, tout le monde est déjà au courant que tu es à Azkaban. Tout le monde est déjà mobilisé. Nous allons te sortir de là.

- Reste avec moi encore un peu.

Le geôlier avait fait mine de ne pas s'apercevoir que temps passait. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, six mois plutôt, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait acquis une certaine popularité. Ginny faisait partie, avec Drago, des membres très actifs de l'A.D. et c'était une honte de mettre en prison des jeunes gens qui avait eu le courage que les parents n' 'avaient pas eu.. Dans la soirée, Drago repris le chemin de leur studio.

Le lendemain, il alla à la supérette pour posé sa démission. Tout ce que ses collègues savaient c'était que Ginny avait été incarcérée pour un raison inconnue. C'était dans les faits divers. Madame Césarine refusa

- La petite a besoin de toi mon grand, ici… enfin tu n'es pas dupe. Tu sais que ton travail ici avait été inventé de toutes pièces.

- Je sais. C'est Max qui a vendu la mèche.

- Autrefois, c'était une femme qui occupait ton poste. Elle sortait avec Max, mais…

- Ca c'est mal terminé.

- Elle a du épouser un autre homme. Un homme issu de sa condition. C'était une femme spéciale. J'espère que le mari qu'on lui a imposé est u homme bien au moins.

Après le travail, Drago transplana au terrier où se tenait la première réunion du MP2RJ… Autrement dit du Mouvement Pour la Réunion de Roméo et Juliette. Toute l'A.D. était fidèle au poste. Harry pris alors la parole.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Ginny se trouve actuellement à Azkaban pour avoir usé d'un sort impardonnable. Bien que je désapprouve totalement son action, je pense qu'elle l'a fait sur le coup de la colère et non pour forcé Mac laine à faire ses quatre volonté. Je propose de manifesté au siège du ministère de la magie. Les anciens élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaubâton son avec nous, Poudlard nous soutien à cent pourcent. J'ai fait venir Rita Kreeter pour nous servir de porte - parole.

- T'es pas bien Harry, t'as vue le bazar qu'elle a causé lors du tournoie des trois sorcier, dit Hermione?

- Je sais mais là, elle est cent pour cent de notre côté.

- Tu as l'air si sûr.

- Je le suis.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre. Il revit dans quel état de détresse se retrouvait Ginny.. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas la prison qui lui avait donner cette apparence de femme désespérée, mais plutôt à cause d'un imbécile qui n'avait pas eu confiance en elle… Parce que … il avait douté d'elle. Molly vint le voire. Elle avait remarqué son regard vide. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans la déprime.

- Ca va aller, demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ai-je pu douter un seul instant d'elle ?

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi.

- Si seulement j'en avais parlé avec elle. Mais au lieu de ça je suis aller boire, bouteille sur bouteille. Je rentrait tous les soir ivre pour me couché. Elle me demandait toujours ce qui n'allait pas. Et moi je trouvais ignoble qu'elle me ces questions avec une telle candeur alors qu'elle me trompait avec un autre. La vérité, c'était que c'était moi qui me trompais. J'ai toujours eu faux sur toute la ligne.

- Es-tu sûr que tu ne te trompes pas ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Madame Weasley. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est plutôt en toi que tu n'a pas confiance ?

- Pardon ???

- Je vais reformuler. Crois-tu que tu mérite ma fille ?

- A dire vrai… Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi elle m'aimait. Vous connaissez les Malfoys… Toujours à comploter… Des gens mesquins, intéressés et fourbes à vomir. Pourquoi une telle princesse s'enticherait-elle d'un Malfoy ?

- As-tu répondu à cette question ?

- Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait autant de sacrifice pour moi.

- Tu te pose trop de question. L'amour est ainsi fait. Deux personnes se rencontrent, ils tombent amoureux et sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, ils se retrouvent devant l'autel de l'alliance. Et pour ça il n'y a pas de raison valable autre que l'envie des rester ensemble.

- J'ai l'impression que le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête.

- Je suis sûr que vous passerez cette épreuve avec succès tous les deux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec elle.

- Tu veus la quitter ?

- Bien sûr que non. Enfin… soyons raisonnable, elle n'a que des malheur avec moi.

- Vous avez traverser déjà pas mal d'épreuve pour un si jeune couple… Elle…

- Elle t'aime Drago.

Drago et Molly se retournèrent. C'était Ron. Il avait été l'opposant les plus farouche à ce couple mais la fugue de Ginny et la démarche de Drago de quitter sa famille avait eu raison de ses réticences.

- Elle t'aime à en mourir. Tu es devenu son oxygène. Si tu la quitte elle en mourra et je doute fort que tu en survive toi aussi.

- De quoi tu parles Ron ?

- Je dis seulement que j'ai rarement vue un couple aussi fusionnelle que vous.

- Parce que tu es devenu un expert en couple toi ?

- T'as raison, je ne fait que rapporter les dire de Rita. Elle interview Harry.

- Et vous êtes tous sûr que elle ne va pas tout détourné.

- Hermione veille au grain.

Rita interviewa tous les membres de l'A.D. Et reparti au ministère pour avoir leur version des faits et leur intentions. Mais le ministère resta discret sur le sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, un numéro spécial de la Gazette du sorcier fut imprimé. Le journal fut rapidement en rupture de stock. En première page on pouvait lire '

VICTIME DE L'AMOUR : ELLE SE RETROUVE A AZKABAN POUR AVOIR USE DE L'ENDOLORIS CONTRE L'HOMME QUI MENACAIT SON COUPLE. »

Harry ouvrit le journal et lu :

- Ensemble, ils luttent contre vent et marrée…. Leur Histoire Page 2 à 4.

- Les interview des membre de l'A.D page 5 à 15.

- L'avis des parents page 16

- L'avis des amis page 17.

- Soutenir Ginny Weasley. …crivez nous. Page 18

- Manifestation au ministère page 19.

Cette fois-ci Harry sourit. Rita avait raconté l'histoire de Ginny et Drago en instant bien sur le coté mélo-dramatique du récit. A ce train là, il était presque sûr que la moitié de la communauté magique se soulèverai contre le ministère. Une manifestation avait été prévu la semaine d'après pour réclamer un vrai procès. Monsieur Malfoy s'était présenté pour défendre Ginny.

L'affaire de Ginny arriva dans les quotidiens moldu sans qu'on sache vraiment comment. Les journaux parlaient d'un Roméo et Juliette moderne où les amans de Vérone aurai trouvé le courage d'affronter leurs parents, d'une femme qui aurai mis au supplice psychologique l'homme dont les desseins étaient de détruire son couple. Enfin, chez eux aussi une pétition avait été lancer au premier ministre pour réclamer la relaxe de Ginny. Le jours de ma manifestation, les moldu s'était mélager aux sorciers.

Contrairement au sorcier, les moldus n'était pas au courant de l'affrontement qu'avait mener la jeune amoureuse contre Voldemort. En fait, il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu une sorte de guerre, du coup ils avait une tout autre vue de la situation… plus neutre en fait. Les femmes trouvait cette histoire romantique et tragique. Les hommes la soutenaient parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était en légitime défence.

Au ministère de la magie, on rigolait moins. Le ministre de la magie campait sur ses positions. « Elle a utilisé un sort impardonnable, maugréait monsieur Scrimgeour ». Beaucoup de fonctionnaire avait grossi les rang de la manifestation. La femme du Ministre lui avait donc dit que s'il continuait à résisté, il risquait de perdre son poste. Du coup, en fin de journée, un procès fut annoncé aus manifestants. La date fut placé au surlendemain. Scrimgeour voulait classé cette affaire brûlante au plus vite.

Drago parti à Azkaban pour en informer Ginny. Il la trouva amaigri, déprimée. Mais quand elle le vit elle se leva et l'embrassa. Elle était avide de baisers. Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette fanstique femme pouvait l'aimer. Il serra son étreinte et l'embrassa. Le temps pasant, l'heure des visites toucha à sa fin. Drago eu juste le temps de lui donner la date de son procès.

De retour chez lui, il était épuisé. Il regarda le lit vide. Il revoyait ces nuit d'amour où la jeune femme se donnait à lui. Parfois, il se sentait seul et avait envie de pleurer mais… un Malfoy ne pleure pas, il fait pleurer. Vraiment stupide. Madame Césarine, Max et les autres vinrent le voir vers neuf heures et Drago compris seulelent à ce moment là que la mobilisation Moldu venait d'eux.

- Nous pourrons venir au procès ?

- J'en doute. Il n'y a jamais personne d'autre que les jurés, l'accusé, le juge et les témoins.

- Ils vont la libérer, demanda Max.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et il ne mentait pas. Utiliser un sort impadonnable conduisait l'auteur directement en prison sans passer par un procès et ses chances d'en ressortir un jour était égale à zéro. Cela dit, le procès était une première dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

- Je veus ma princesse lança-t-il d'un seul coup.

- Tu l'aura, dit Max, ils te la rendrons.

Le jours du procès arriva, il y avait encore un foule incroyable devant le ministère. Dans le sous-sol, Ginny fut conduite au côté de Drago, mais elle n'eu pas l'autorisation d'aller l'embraser. En fait, le ministère estérait se service de Drago pour témoigné contre elle. Il était cité comme témoin pour l'accusation. Ce fut le cas pour la majorité de l'A.D. La veille déjà, Kreeter s'insurgeai sur cette pratique répugnante.

Assise devant la congrégation complête des mages and magots, Ginny rassembla toutes ses forces. En voyant ses amis du côté du ministère, elle comprit qu'elle avait prévu juste. Seule dans sa cellule, elle savait que le ministère voulait sa peau et de là à demander à ses amis de témoigner contre elle il n'y avait qu'un pas. Elle savait aussi que le ministère allait se casser lamentablement les dents. Les membres de l'A.D. étaient souder. C'était la un héritage d'un combats mener il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Après plus de huit heures d'audience qui prouvait la détermination de Scrimgeour à vouloir l'enfermer, on interrogea enfin Drago. A son passage, Drago lui lança un petit sourire que Ginny lui rendit.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Ginny Liena Weasley ici présente demeure actuellement chez vous n'est-ce pas, demanda le ministre ?

- Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que la location de ce studio est au deux nom monsieur de ministre ?

- Vous faite bien.

- Parlez-nous un peu de votre vie commune.

- Ben je me lève, souvent avant elle et je lui prépare son petit déjeuner. C'est qu'elle ne manque pas d'appétit ma princesse. En suite, je pars au travail. Je reviens au déjeuner. Elle aura passer la matinée à astique notre petit nid et à me préparer mon repas. A trois heures je repart pour revenir vers huit heures.

- Qu'elle genre femme est elle ?

- Une femme passionnée avec un sacré tempérament.

- Saviez vous qu'elle était capable d'utilisé un sort impardonable.

- Nous avons du usé de l'AVADAKEDAVRA plus d'une fois. Alors oui, elle capable d'utilisé un sort impardonnable contre quelqu'un… Mais je sais que c'était pour me protéger.

- Ce sera tout.

On fit enfin venir Ginny. Elle semblait carrément zen.

- Mademoiselle Weasley pourquoi avez-vous usé du sort DOLORIS sur Monsieur Mac Laine.

- Il a utilisé mon corps indirectement en utilisant du polynectar sur une prostituée pour pouvoir assouvir ses idées pervers.

La voix de Ginny était posé, elle ne semblait pas regretter ses actes. Elle savait où elle allait.

- Si c'était à refaire.

- Je recommencerai. Personne n'a le droit de détruire mon couple.

- Imaginons un instant que Drago ne vous aime plus.

Ginny senti son cœur battre. L'idée même de le voir un jour la quitter la hantait. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle au bord des larmes.

- Il vous a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ?

- Non mais ça suffit, ça vas trop loin Scrimgeour, s'écria une sorcière membre du magenmagot.

- Tu devrais aoir honte Scrimgeour, tu la fais pleurer la petite.

- Bien passons au vote. Qui pense qu'elle est coupable ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Ginny leva la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être innocentée. Le ministre Scrimgeour repris la parole.

- Bien maintenant, je vais vous demander de bien réflêchir à la question. Le vote déterminera la condamnation. Croyre vous que ce fut prémédité ?

A nouveau, Ginny regarda l'assemblé. Personne ne leva la main. Le ministre Scrimgeour paru satisfait du vote. Il restait à déterminer si Ginny était dangereuse ou non. La encore, les magenmagots furent d'accord et personne ne leva la main.

- Bien, vous pouvez ramener Mademoiselle à Azkaban. Nous allons réfléchir sur sacondanation.

Drago eu la permission d'allée embrasser la jeune femme. Leur passion était palpable. Les magenmagots sourièrent devant un tel amour. Le lendemain la sanction tomba. Giny était condamnée à cinq ans de prison ferme. Drago fut ébranlé de la nouvelle. La seule chose qui le rassurai, c'était que depuis la trahison des détraqueurs, le ministère ne s'en servait plus comme geôlier. En rentrant chez lui, il s'installa sur son fauteuil et regarda la lune. Il ne dormit pas.


	8. Le secret des Malfoy

LE SECRET DES MALFOY

Depuis que Ginny avait condamné, elle ne cessa de recevoir des visites d'inconnu venu la soutenir. Drago prenait sa pause de midi pour la voire. Il n'eu pas l'autorisation de la toucher. Ca la meurtrissait mais, s'il venait c'était qu'il aimait et ça lui suffisait.

Ce matin là, une belle femme entra à la prison. Et demanda à voir Ginny. Cette femme, peu de gens ignorai qui elle était. C'était l'ex – madame Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago et certainement sa première visite depuis deux ans… Ca faisait deux ans que Ginny vivait dans cette prison.

- Madame Malfoy, sétonna Ginny…Non, non… ne me dites pas qu'il ne viendra pas… S'il vous plais, ne me dites pas qu'il ne viendra pas me voire.

Narcissa remarqua immédiatement la détresse de Ginny. Qui était au bord des larmes, Elle changea son regard en vers la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il a quitté l'école en fait.

- Désolé, je ne voulais…

- Je voulais voir la femme qui mobilise le cœur de mon fils.

- Et quel est votre verdict.

- Je suis au courant de l'affaire qui vous a fait venir ici.

- Bien.

- Je voulais vous féliciter. J'aurai dû avoir votre courage il y a vingt-quatre ans…

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça.

- Pour rien. Ne désespérez pas. Le destin réuni les êtres qui s'aiment.

- Si ça se trouve il trouvera mieux que moi. Et je resterai seule.

- Mais non. Il a abandonné tout ce qu'il avait pour vous.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ?

- Parce que… Cet après midi, je vais aller voir l'homme que j'aime.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Non, on se fréquentait avant qu'on nous force Lucius et moi à nous marier. Je ne sais même pas s'il travail encore là – bas. Je ne sais pas …

- Les destins réuni les êtres qui s'aiment. Vous venez juste me le dire.

- Vous savez placer les mots justes. J'étais venu connaître votre secret pour garder le moral malgré votre incarcération.

- Juste l'idée que Drago m'attendra devant la prison et que je pourrai enfin l'embrasser. C'est mon leitmotiv

- Merci… Ginny.

Après sa visite, Narcissa se rendit dans une petite ruelle de Londre. Elle regarda la petite supérette. Il lui semblait que le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur la boutique. Emmitouflée dans sa cape elle resta longtemps à ressasser le passé à regarder les clients entrer et sortir. L'image de Ginny revenait dans sa mémoire. Il y avait l'image d'un femme forte malgrès ses apparence de fragile, une femme prête à tout pour l'homme de sa vie.

Elle se décida à rentrer dans le magasin. Elle le vie devant sa caisse comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer.

- Bonjour Maximilien.

L'homme se retourna. Il avait le regard grave. Il lui sourie tout de même.

- Narcissa !!! heu… Coralline tu prend ma place ?

- Demande au petit

- Va le chercher

Drago apparu dans le magasin pour faire le réassort des produits. Il aperçu alors sa mère en grande discussion avec Max.

- Mère, que faite vous ici.

- Drago ! c'est ici que tu travail ?

- Dois-je en déduire que c'est ton fils, Narcissa ?

- Oui… Je crois que nous devons discuter tous les trois.

- Et bien tu cannais les horaires, ils n'ont pas changer.

- Ho… J'attendrai une heure alors.

Drago et Max vaquèrent à leur occupations. Ca le surprenait de savoir que sa mère s'était un jour mélanger avec les moldus. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas succédé à sa mère dans l'arrière boutique. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le système de gestion qui était en place à son arrivée, ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa mère. A une heure, il alla déjeuner au restaurant avec sa mère et Max.

- Je vous écoute mère, dit-t-il ?

- Je suis aller voir Ginny tout à l'heure.

- Comment va-t-elle depuis hier ?

- En me voyant, elle a cru que tu ne viendrais pas… Je crois qu'elle ne vit que pour toi… C'est une femme courageuse… Je me dit que si j'avait eu le quart de la moitié du quart de son courage, sans doute que je n'aurai pas épousé ton père.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix Narcissa. Il menaçait de tous nous tuer. Dit aussitôt Max.

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux, interrogea Drago.

- Il y a vingt-quatre ans, je travaillais ici.

- A ton poste actuelle, précisa Max.

- Je sortais avec Max. On faisait beaucoup de projet ensemble. Mais tes deux grands-père avait déjà arrangé le mariage entre ton père et moi. Ton père vivait une histoire d'amour avec Une certaine Ravannah Prescotte. Nous ne voulions pas de ce mariage et tes deux grands-pères ont tout simplement enlevé Max et Ravannah. Il ont menacé de les tués si nous ne consentions pas au mariage.

- Mais maintenant vous êtes libre, mère. Votre mariage a été brisé non ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici mon ange.

- Tu t'étais dit que peut-être que je t'aurai attendu, demanda Max ?

- Un peu oui.

- Je suis sûr que Ravannah a attendu père.

- Mon père a tenu ses engagements et a libéré Max après le mariage… mais Ton Grand-Père Abraxas lui a tué Ravannah juste après la cérémonie de liaison et devant les yeux de ton père. Ce soir là ton père est rentrer dans une fureur terrible et est parti du château, je ne l'ai revu que trois mois plus tard. Il avait passé tout ce temps au terrier.

- Chez les Weasley ?

- Oui, c'était avant que les Martius ne se séparent.

- Les Martius ?

- A l'école, durant notre scolarité, il y avait un groupe un peu casse coup, des violeur de règlement chronique composé d'un serpentard, ton père et de deux gryffondore, Molly Casterman et Arthur Weasley. Il faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Bien après l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais avant les Maraudeurs et l'équipe de Harry Potter.

- Attendez mère Martius comme Molly, Arthur et Lucius ?

- Oui. M comme Molly, Arthi comme Arthur et ius comme Lucius. D'ailleurs le petit nom de Arthur Weasley c'était Arthur.

- Attendez Arthur était pote avec Père ?

- Oui, Molly était sorti avec ton père avant de sortir et de se marier avec Arthur. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait Arthur.

- Au fait pourquoi nous parler de tous ça ?

- J'y arrive. Durant son absence, j'ai accouché de toi.

- Pardon ? Mais n'étiez pas marié depuis six mois !!!

- C'est que Lucius n'est pas ton père.

- Pardon

- Quand nous nous sommes mariés, ton père et moi, nous n'avons pas partagés le même lit. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais eu de relation sexuelle ensemble. Le soir de mon mariage, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais quelqu'un dans la vie et…

- Père vous a donné la permission de … avec un autre que lui ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il y ait au moins d'entre nous qui soit heureux.

- Et vous y êtes allée mère.

- Oui… C'est cette nuit là que tu fut conçu.

- Mère, vous êtes entrain de me dire que Max serai mon père géniteur ?

- Oui mon lapin… ho… chéri je…

- Et pourtant père m'a toujours considéré comme son fils.

- Oui

Max regardait Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. De son avis personnel, elle semblait faire partie de ce cercle très sélect des femmes qui embellissent au fils des ans. Elle portait cette robe qui devait avoir un prix exorbitant, et une cape dont il avait peur d'en connaître le montant. Son regard se posa sur Drago. Pour la première fois il voyait le jeune homme comme un fils… Son fils, un enfant qu'on lui avait caché. Il était surprenant de voir comment le destin avait conduit Drago vers ses origines, comme ça sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Drago tentait d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Il etait loin de penser qu'il n'était pas de sang pur, lui qui avait été élevé dans plus grande tradition des Molfoy à savoir la pureté de la race es sorciers. En regardant sa mère, il compris qu'elle lui réservait une autre surprise. Il avait peur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'ai une autre histoire à vous raconter mon cœur.

- Allons y, au point où en est.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Ton père avait disparu durant sept mois ?

- Oui. Et qu'il les avait passé au terrier.

- Tu sais pourquoi ton père est revenu ?

- Non

- Un soir, lui et Molly ont fait l'amour ensemble. Arthur les a perçu ensemble, alors que les enfants dormait dans la maison. Arthur l'a mis à la porte avec l'interdiction formelle de revenir. C'est cet incident qui fut à l'origine de la guerre froide qui oppose aujourd'hui les Weasley et les Malfoys.

- Pourquoi me raconter tous ça ?

- C'est simple mon cœur qui est né un ans après toi à peu de chose près, chez les Weasley ?

- Princesse… Non … Non… Non… Mère ne me dites pas que Ginny est une Malfoy.

- Par le sang… mais ce n'est pas la seule… Molly était enceinte quand elle s'est aperçu que c'était Arthur et non Lucius qu'elle aimait.

- Elle était sorti avec Père avant de se mettre en ménage avec Monsieur Weasley.

- Oui. Ton père a accepter le coup. Il n'a pas reconnu Bill pour ne pas perturbé son enfant. Cependant, il devint le parrain de tous les enfants des Weasley jusqu'à Ron.

- Jusqu'à la faute.

- Oui.

Drago se leva sous le choc de la nouvelle. Son cerveau faisait une sorte de blocus face à cette invasion d'information. Il pensait aussi à Sa Ginny, seul dans la prison d'Azkaban. Toutes ces événement pouvait et il le savait mettre un frein à leur mariage… Un mariage avec Ginny… Ca faisait un bon moment qu'il y pensait. Epouser sa princesse dès sa sorti de prison, lui donner ce qui devait être son nom original.

- Ginny ne doit pas savoir.

- Pardon, s'exclama Narcissa !!!

- Elle a assez de problème à gérer à Azkaban, cette histoire va l'anéantir

- Personne de connaît cette histoire. Si personne n'en parle, qu'est ce qui peut s'opposer à votre mariage ?

- Personne en effet. Bon je vais à la prison, elle m'attend.

Ginny parlait depuis quelque minutes avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas ne le connaissait pas, il avait l'aire sur de lui et son regard lui rappelait celui du professeur Rogue.

- Marcus Flêtcher pour sorcier "Sorcier Actuel". Je voulais connaître votre opinion.

- A quel sujet?

- Le bruit cours que vous seriez la soeur de Drago Malfoy.

-Ridicule.

- J'aimerai connaître votre avis sur ce document.

Ginny saisit la feuille et la redonna à Marcus Flêtcher.

- C'est mon acte de naissance.

- Voyier votre date de naissance.

- je suis née le 17 Mars 82.

- Ce qui voudrais dire que vous avez été conçue en juin.

- Où voulez vous donc en venir?

- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas? A cette époque je sais de source très sur que Monsieur Malfoy habitait chez vos parents.

-Impossible, ils se détestent.

-Ho non. Vous ne saviez pas? A l'école c'étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ses trois là. Vous savez pourquoi Lucius Malfoy a quitter leur maison? C'est parce que on l'y a chassé. Arthur Weasley a vue rouge quand il a vue son épouse dans les bras d'un autre, dans une maison rempli d'enfants.

- Allez vous en.

- Comme par hasard neuf mois plus tard, Vous naissez avec le signe typique des Malfoys.

- Partez!

-Oui votre nez en trompette.

-PARTEZ!!!

Ginny était devenue hystérique. Cet homme voulais brisé son couple. Il eu un flash et le journaliste disparut. Revenue à elle, Ginny se replia dans un coin de se cellule et se de temps après ce fut son Geolier qui vint la voir. En la découvrant ainsi, il ouvrit la cellule et tenta de lui parler. Elle n'écoutait plus. Il fallu attendre l'arrivé de Drago pour la faire réagir. A l'arrivé de Drago, le geolier le mis au courant de la visite du journaliste et surtout dans quel état il avait mis Ginny. Il consenti à violer le règlement en autorisant Drago à rentrer dans la cellule. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son fiancé.

– Il disait que des choses méchante. Il veus nous séparer. Il disait que nous étions frère et soeur.

– Qui ça?

– Le journaliste Marcus Flêtcher de "sorcier Actuel".

– Je me demande bien comment il sait tout ça lui.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai?

– Non, c'est plus compliqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons nous marier, quoi qu'il arrive.

– Tu veu encore m'épouser?

– Ho Ginny, c'est de ma faute tout ça.

– Non, je devrai savoir me contrôler.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent. Elle baisa les mains de Drago. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrasser réussi à la lever et la déposa sur le lit. Elle semblait désemparer.

– Pourquoi personne ne nous soutient, demanda-t-elle. On a rien fait le mal pourtant.

– C'est la jalousie, mon coeur. Les humains sont toujours jaloux du bonheur des gens.

– Mais c'est pas vrais que je suis la fille de ton père.

– En fait, pour résumé... celle qui porte le sang des Malfoys, c'est toi. Je ne suis pas le fils de Lucius.

– Comment ça?

– C'est un peu compliqué à te raconter et comme on a une permition de s'aimer durant une après midi, j'ai plutôt envie de t'embrasser.

– Et ton travail?

– Je vais envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour qu'elle prenne la relève.

– Ta mère?

– Embrasse moi petite fille.

Drago regarda sa belle. Elle qui avait besoin de réconfort , elle avait besoin de ses bras, si fort en réalité. Les deux Ginny ne se fit pas prier. Elle voulait profité de ce temps mort, généreusement offert par son geolier. Drago n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la jeune femme l'avait manqué. Elle lui avait pardonné de l'avaoir soupsonné de mener une double vie. Le geôlier, Décan Warwick regarda les deux amoureux. Il avait ppris à connaitre Ginny durant ses deux années ans. Il la trouvait douce et courageuse. Il pensait toujours que ce qui lui était arrivé était une injustice. Du haut de ses quatre vingt cinq ans, il avait vu beaucoup de chose, mais jamais l'enferment d'une enfant aussi gentille. Pour lui Ginny n'était qu' une enfant... Il appelait toujours les détenus ses enfants, c'était sans doute parce que lui n'en avait jamais eu. On l'avait envoyer en retraite dix ans au paravent, mais un de ses anciens collègues qui travaillait à Azkaban lui avait alors raconté l'histoire de Ginny. Décan avait repris du service uniquement pour protéger la jeune femme. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il lui arrivait d'aller la consolé la nuit quand elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était autour de Drago de s'occuper d'elle. Ce dernier ne la quitta qu'à la fermeture de la prison.

Il passa au magasin. Tout le monde demanda des nouvelles de Ginny. Madame Césarine souhaitait donner un peu de sa tendresse à la jeune femme. Narcissa écouta les propos de son fils. Elle connaissait suffisament Ginny pour savoir que même cette journée n'aurao pas servie à la calmer totalement. Si, comme Drago le prétendait, la jeune femme était effectivement au courant de ses origines, il lui faudrai plus qu'une demi journée de calins pour la rassurer totalement

– Je vais voir avec mes relations pour voir si je peus vous avoir des autorisations pour aller lui rendre visite, proposa-t-elle

– Nous ne faisons pas partie de votre communauté,, dit Max.

– Peu importe.

– Quoi, s'étonna Drago! Ils savent que nous sommes...

– Des sorciers? Oui. Mon père s'est chargé de le leur faire savoir. Le jours où il est venu prendre Max. Personne n'a pu rien faire.

– Il avait sorti des incantations tel quelque... je ne sais plus vraiment, dit Max. Je me souviens seulement de la douleur que j'ai ressenti.

– Endoloris?

– Hum, je crois que c'était ça.

– Ho, chou... Il a osé?

Narcissa caressa la joue de Max. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle l'aimait toujours. La vie avait une facheuse tendance à s'acharnée sur elle. Il lui pris la main et l'embrassa. Drago, malgrès la gravité de la situation, sourit. Il rentra chez lui avec sa mère. Et lui proposa son lit. Il dormit sur un lit d'appoint. Il avait pris sa journée du lendemain pour régler le problème du journaliste.

Le lendemain, "Sorcier actuel" titrait " LA FOLIE DE GINNY WEASLEY" avec une photo de la jeune femme en rage. Elle avait été prise la veille au moment où elle avait renvoyer Marcus Flêtcher. Quand Narcissa lu le journal, elle compris que bientôt qu'elle devait se hâter. Elle se rendit au Terrier prendre Arthur, puis se rendit à Poudlard pour prendre le Professeur Mac Gonagal et Dumbledore et Hermione qui avait pris le poste de défence contre les forces du mals. Enfin, elle se rendit au ministère et parla avec le directeur du département de la justice qui lui devait un service depuis plus de quinze ans et qu'elle s'éverturait à le lui faire respecter. Après une demi heure de discution, elle obtint les permis de visite moldu. Elle se rendit enfin à la superette de Césarine un peu avant la fermeture du magasin. Et leur présenta les passe.

– Ca veus dire que nous pourrons la voir, demanda Madame Césarine?

– Oui. On va lui faire une surprise. Les membre del'A.D. Sont déjà aller la voir en masse.

– L'A.D.?

– Enfin ses amis quoi.

Ginny avait été mise au courant de l'article. Ses amis était venu lui montrer leur soutiens quasiment quotidiennement depuis deux ans et dependant, ce jour là, ils s'étaient relailler pour la voir. Mais celui qu'elle attendait c'était son homme. Il arriva un peu en retard. Drago s'était excuser et l'embrassa. Décan avait ouvert la cellule. Cela faisait partie des petits service que Narcissa avait obtenu du directeur du département de la justice.

– J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

– Quoi donc?

– Bonjour jeune fille, s'écrièrent Max, Césarine et Coralline.

Ginny fut plus qu'heureuse de les voire. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Chacun avait emmener un cadeau pour elle. Ils voulait qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient de tout coeur avec eux. Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans une ambiance de fête. Seul Max et Narcissa semblait ne pas vouloir participer à la fête. C'était surement parce qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser.


	9. Un mariage tant attendu

Le mariage tant attendu

Drago attendait avec impatience le retour de Ginny. Encore trois mois et il la libérait. Encore trois mois et ils pourraient à nouveau faire l'amour... Tout en dinant, seul devant la télé, Drago réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de l'accueillir. Sur l'écran, il y avait la pub d'une assurance vie quotidienne. On y voyait une étudiente bousculent un jeune homme, puis on la voyait au restaurant... Drago ne savait plus à quel moment la fille s'était transformé en ginny... Ginny en robe de marié... Ginny entreint d'accoucher... c'était devenu évident, pour sa sortie d'Azkaban, il allait lui offrir le mariage de ses rêve. Heureuseùent, il était en pleine période de congé.

Le lendemain, il parti donc au Terrier avec la ferme attention d'obtenir la permition de Monsieur Weasley pour le mariage. Il y retrouva Molly qui lui offri un café et une pleine assiette de saucisse. Elle prétendait qu'il avait la peau sur les os. Alors qu'il tentait de finir l'assiette que Molly s'évertuait à remplir, il exposa son projet. Il savait que s'il devait n'y avoir qu'une seule personne pour adhérer à ce projet, c'était elle. Elle fut enchantyée.

_Si elle a hérité de moi, Drago chéri, elle a déjà du préparer cet évènement depuis vos fiançailles. Parce que vous êtes fiancé biensur.

_Biensûr. Avant de nous quitter à Poudlard, nous nous sommes vue sous la cascade avec la complicité de Harry.

_Bon, je te conseille de chercher chez toi si tu ne voie pas quelque chose qui y ressemble. Moi je me charge de ses deux pères. Ce ne sera pas facile de retrouver ton père. Depuis son divorce, il est introuvable...

_Je vais me charger d'en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'A.D.

_Vous continuez à faire vos réunions?

_Oui. En fait, c'est au cas où quelqu'un aurai besoin de l'aide des autres.

_Et là tu va avoir besoin de mains d'oeuvre.

_Humm. Une fois Ginny et en avions vaguement parler. C'était avant que je commence à douter de son amour. Vous savez, je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je lui en avait parler, on n'en serai pas là.

_C'est du passé Drago. Maintenant il faut que tu te concentre sur la mariage.

Quand Drago quitta le Terrier, il parti pour son rendez-vous à Azkaban. Ginny fut heureuse de le voir. Il l"embrassa. Elle le trouva pourtant absent. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas de problème. Mais tenta de la rassuré. Plus il la regardait, plus il avait envie de lui ôter cette tunique qui lui servait de vêtement. Il savait qu'il devait patienter. Plus le jour de la libération arrivait, plus il trouvait le temps long et plus il désirait sa Princesse. A chaque fois qu'il la quittait, c'était comme un déchirement.

Il parla de son projet à la réunion de l'A.D. Sans comprendre comment les choses s'était mis en place, il fut charger de de trouver le fameux document de Ginny qu'il chercha longtemps... Il fini par recruter le vieux Décan pour que Ginny révèle son secret. Elle parla enfin une nuit. Après un cauchemard, Décan vint la réveiller et la pris dans ses bras comme une enfants.

_Allons mon enfants, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

_J'ai rêver qu'il ne venait pas me chercher et que j'attendait et que vieillissait devant Azkaban.

_Allons, allons, mon petit. Ils viens vous voir tout les jours.

_Je sais mais... Et si il ne veus plus de moi.

_Tu te fait trop de soucis mon petit, ce garçon t'a dans le sang. Il t'aime.

_Si ça se trouve il a trouver mieux que moi.

_Mais non. C'est votre fiancé non?

_Oui... nous nous sommes fiancés sous la cascade de poudlard. C'était lors de sa dernière année.

_Et vous projetiez de vous mariés avant cette histoire qui vous a emmener ici?

_Vous savez je crois que Drago n'y pensait même plus. Je crois qu'il nous considérait déjà comme mariés.

_Et vous?

_Moi? Je crois que j'ai déjà tout penser et consigné sur papier parchemin. C'est stupid 'hien?

_Non, il faut toujours y croire.

_J'ai caché le dossier dans mon ancienne chambre avec mon journal intime... Nous n'étions même pas encore fiancé quand j'ai achevé ce document. Mais, si on se mariait seulement au ministère, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

_Je suis sur que ce jour arrivera plus vite que vous le croyez.

_Drago vous en a parler !!!

_Non, il ne fait que de me donner des consigne.

Fort de cette révélation, Décan envoya un hibou nocturne à Drago. La machine était en route. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa lancé. Son père et Monsieur Weasley avait donner leur accord. Dès le lendemin Drago transplana au Terrier. C'était devenu une habitude depuis l'incarcération de Ginny. Molly lui apportait un réconfort non négligeable. Ils trouvèrent tout les deux un important dossier nommé "MARIAGE", écrit en grosse lettre rouge. Très vite Drago organisa une réunion en Urgence prévu pour le surlendemain.

Rassemblés pour la seconde fois en moins de deux semaine, les membres de l'A.D. Commençais à se plaindre du temps accordé à ses rassemblement. Mais à la lecture du projet, les esprits se calmèrent.

_Bon, dit Drago, Ginny tien absolument que le Témoin du Lien soit Harry. Elle l'a écrit en majucule et en lettre capital en rouge, encadré plusieur fois. Je crois que c'est claire, elle veus que ce soit Harry le Témoin du Lien.

_Et c'est quoi son rôle; demanda l'interressé?

_Et bien, répondit Hermione, tu fait à la fois office de prêtre et de maire. Il va falloir te préparer à ça.

_Super, comment ça se fait que nous ne l'avons pas appris en cours?

_Parce que tu était absent quand on a abordé le sujet.

_C'est dure?

_Non, c'est un rituel, cela dit, tu va devoir apprendre le sort de l'alliance.

_C'est quoi ça?

_Durant la cérémonie du lien, les deux mariés mettent dans une coupe une goute de sang, symbole du don de l'espris, une mèche de cheveu, symbol du corps. Une fois que ses deux éléments sont réunis dans la coupe tu dois utilisé le sort de l'alliance. Si tu fait les chose comme il faut, tu dois obtenir, à la place de son contenu, une corde avec laquel tu devras entourer leur main. Enfin tu dois les déclarer officiellement lié par un contrat magique. Seule un accord entre les deux époux où la mort de l'un d'eux peu rompre ce contrat.

_Bouh!!! c'est oufff. Et tout le monde peut faire ça?

_Oui, ce sort est au programme des dernières année.

_Ginny évoque aussi le lieux de mariage, une petite île au large de l'Australie. Elle actuellement la propriété d'un moldu nommé André Bruyère Massey, continua Drago

_Une vioque, demanda Luna?

_Non Luna ce n'est pas une personne agé. Il a actuellement trente ans. Je vais m'en occuper.

Rapidement les filles furent chargé des vêtements de mariages et de l'organisation. Harry devait s'entrainer au sort de l'alliance, Drago se chargea de André Bruyère Massey. Ce dernier hésita longtemps avant d'accepter de louer son île, mais accepta à la condition d'être invité au festivité. Deux semaine avant la libération de Ginny, les préparatifs était terminé. Il restait juste à préparer l'alimentation. Heureusement, Ginny avait vraiment tout prévu. Parfois, Drago se demandait comment Ginny avait pu trouver le temps de faire tout ça.

Le jour arriva enfin. Ginny était stressée. Cela faisait deux jours que Drago n'était pas venu. Il avait fait parvenir des vêtements pour sa sortie. Dehors, seule sa mère avait fait le déplacement. Ginny se sentait défaillir. Drago n'était pas là. D'ailleur, elle constat que personne ne l'attendait.

_Maman, je n'aperçois pas Drago?

_Il ne viendra pas mon ange

_Aujourd'hui? Un jour si important?

_Disons qu'il a mieux à faire.

_Il ne veus plus de moi?

_Non mon coeur.

_Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

_Non plus mon ange. Ecoute nous sommes déjà enretard. Donne moi ta main. Nous allons transplanner.

_Mais je sais transplanner!

_Oui, mais tu ne sait pas où on va.

Ginny saisie la main de sa mère. Elle préféra ne pas trop y penser. Il se passait quelque chose. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une seconde plus tard, c'était pour voir l'île sur la quel elles avait transplané, sa mère et elle. Il faisait chaud et beau. Le sable était blanc et fin. Il y avait quelque chose de familler dans ce décor, mais elle ne savait pas dire en quoi. Sa mère lui avait pris la main et l'attira sous une tente. Ginny regarda cette robe posé sur un manequin.

_Mais qu'est ce que ça veus dire?

_Tu ne la reconnais pas?

_Bien sùr que si mais... Qui dois-je épousé.

_Et bien mon bébé, si toi tu ne le sais pas, qui le saura.

_Oui, mais, ce n'est pas possible. Drago et moi n'en avions jamais parler.

_J'ai l'impression que ton imagination a parler pour deux.

_Mais et la chanson?

_Hermione l'a retrouver sur... une plage je crois. Elle l'a dit qu'elle avait trouver en surfant.

_Ho!!! Elle l'a trouver sur la toile.

_Non une plage.

_Mais Drago est-il prêt?

_S'il attend encore longtemps, on va devoir le réanimer.

C'était Lucius qui venait de rentrer. Il voulais voir son enfant en robe de marié avant tout le monde. Il la trouva merveilleuse. Il avait hâte que la cérémonie finisse pour que Ginny puisse l'appeler père comme ça devrai l'être.

Dans la tente du mari, Drago marchait de long en large. Il était impatien de voir Ginny. Harry se disait que si la cérémonie ne commençait pas maintenant, le serpentard ne tarderait pas à faire une hyperventilation. Il savaiut que tout les invités étaient arrivé. Ginny avait prévu un mariage intime mais avec les derniers évènements, il aurai été impoli de ne pas inviter la press mais surtout les supporter. Il y eu donc une invitation ouverte à tous ceux qui le désirait.

Ginny avança sur le tapis vert orné de fil rouve. Elle trouvait le chemin long. Sa robe blanche était ornée de perle et de fleur brodé. Elle portait un longue traine. Tout le monde ne pus qu'admirer la finesse du travail fait sur la robe.

Drago la regarda venir au pas de la musique. Il la trouvait merveilleuse. Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient séparés, il n'avait à présent qu'une seul envie... Lui enlever cette robe et lui faire l'amour sur plave, là devant tout le monde s'il le fallait. Mais ne fit rien. Il mis ses désir derrière son désir le plus grand : époser Ginny.

Ginny arriva enfin à l'autel. Harry portait la coupe de l'alliance. Il pris sa baguette et lansa un "sonorus".

_Nous sommes tous ici pour unir Ginny Weasley et Drago Malfoy. Puis je connaitre le nom de l'homme qui la marie

_Arhutr Weasley, répondit Arthur.

_Pourais-je connaitre le nom de celui qui le mari?

_Lucius Malfoy, répondit lucius.

_Ginny a toi

Ginny pris le micro en tona sa chanson en guise de message.

[i]Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer,

Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler,

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes,

Je me fous du monde entier.

Tant qu' l'amour innondera mes matins,

Tant qu'mon corps frémira sous tes mains,

Peu m'importent les problèmes,

Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes.

J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde,

Je me ferais teindre en blonde,

Si tu me le demandais.

J'irais décrocher la lune,

J'irais voler la fortune,

Si tu me le demandais.

Je renierais ma patrie,

Je renierais mes amis,

Si tu me le demandais.

On peut bien rire de moi,

Je ferais n'importe quoi,

Si tu me le demandais.

Si un jour, la vie t'arrache à moi

Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi,

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes,

Car moi je mourrais aussi.

Nous aurons pour nous l'éterrnité

Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité

Dans le ciel, plus de problème,

Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime?

Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment[/i].

Quand la voix de Ginny s'éteignit, elle avait les yeux remplient de larmes. L'émotion avait pris le dessus. Drago était resté pétrifié devant cette déclaration. Il était loins de penser qu'elle l'aimait à ce point là. Ginny alla alors derrière la table de cérémonie, coupa une mèche de ses cheveux et la déposa dans la coupe.

-Par ce présent je t'offre mon corps et par mon sang je t'offre ma vie.

Drago pris à son tour le micro. Lui aussi avait une chanson pour elle.

[i]Et si tu n'existais pas

Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais

Pour traÏner dans un monde sans toi

Sans espoir et sans regret

Et si tu n'existais pas

J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour

Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts

NaÏtre les couleurs du jour

Et qui n'en revient pas

Et si tu n'existais pas

Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais

Des passantes endormies dans mes bras

Que je n'aimerais jamais

Et si tu n'existais pas

Je ne serais qu'un point de plus

Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va

Je me sentirais perdu

J'aurais besoin de toi

Et si tu n'existais pas

Dis-moi comment j'existerais

Je pourrais faire semblant d'etre moi

Mais je ne serais pas vrai

Et si tu n'existais pas

Je crois que je l'aurais trouve

Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi

Simplement pour te crÊer

Et pour te regarder

Et si tu n'existais pas

Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais

Pour traÏner dans un monde sans toi

Sans espoir et sans regret

Et si tu n'existais pas

J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour

Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts

NaÏtre les couleurs du jour

Et qui n'en revient pas [/i]

Ginny le ragadait avec une tel confience qu'il commençais sérieusement à douyté de lui même. Il passa derrière la table de cérémonie. Il porta dans la coupe une mèche de cheveux et une goute de sang.

-Par ce présent je t'offre mon corps et par ce sang je t'offre mon âme.

Ginny et drago portèrent alors la coupe bien au dessus de leur tête et la passa à Harry.

-Que le corps et l'âme de ses deux être se mélangent et n'enforme plus qu'un. Que le bonheur et la joie envahissent leur vie et que leur vie soit prospère.

Il sorti alors un corde de la coupe. Elle était rouge et jaune. Il relia les mains de Drago ét de Ginny en disant " Par ce lien je vous lie, à jamais et pour pour toujours. Que ce lien se brise, quand l'amour ne sera plus que larmes et poussière. Les deux époux peuvent s'embrasser.

Ginny et Drago s'embrassèrent. Assez longtemps pour que l'assemblés voient le ciel rougeoyer. Molly ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la famille avait faillit tout gaché. Drago et Ginny prirent le bateau pour un tour du monde. C'était la un cadeau de madame Césarine, de Max et de Coralline.


	10. Harry et Drago Malfoy

HARRY ET DRAGO MALFOY

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Ginny ne se trouvait pas en très bonne forme. Par deux fois déjà, elle ne s'était pas levée à temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Drago ne s'en formalisait pas. Il pensait que s'était la fatigue. Il pensait déjà qu'elle travaillait trop entre son mi-temps à Sainte Mangouste et la maison. Il n'en parlait pas à la supérette pensant que ses collègues s'étaient déjà beaucoup investi dans sa relation, ni à son père naturel et sa mère qui se préparaient eux aussi à convoler, ni à Lucius qui avait disparu juste après le mariage.

Ginny, de son coté pris la décision de prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Guayritoo. Ce vieil homme était le médecin de famille depuis plus de soixante ans et avait vue naître son père. Elle entra dans la salle d'attente qui n'avait jamais changé depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elle se présenta à l'accueil où une infirmière l'accueilli. Cette dernière était nouvelle sans l'être vraiment puisque la plupart des patients l'avait vue grandir dans le cabinet. Elle était la petite fille du docteur et qui s'en occupait depuis que les Mangemorts avaient tuer ses parents. Le docteur Guayritoo la fit entrer dans son cabinet. Il sorti d'un meuble un vieux dossier, le posa sur son bureau et s'assit.

-Comment allons nous Ginny?

-Ben pas trop bien si je suis assise devant vous docteur.

-Racontez moi tout mon cœur.

-Et bien depuis quelque temps maintenant, j'ai des nausées le matin, c'est très désagréable. Je me sent lourde et fatiguée et j'ai des bouffées de chaleur.

-As-tu du retard sur tes règles?

-Oui, au moins deux mois.

-Tu as pris du poids?

-Y'a des chances docteur. C'est grave?

-Je vais vérifié, mais à priori vous ne serez plus deux dans votre maisonnée.

Le Docteur Guayritoo lui demanda de passer derrière un paravent, le squelette de Ginny laissait transparaître deux tâches rouge au niveau du ventre. Il posa la main sur un socle et l'image grossi de plus en plu jusqu'au' au niveau cellulaire. D'après les couleurs, il y avait deux vie qui grandissait en elle, d'après les chiffre et les courbes, toute le monde avait l'aire en bonne santé. Il revint à son fauteuil et attendit que Ginny se soit réinstallée devant lui.

-Quand je pense qu'hier encore je voyait venir au monde ton père.

-Qu'ai - je donc, vous tardez à me répondre. C'est donc si grave?

-Ma petite Ginny, contrairement à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous ne serez plus deux, ni trois bientôt, mais quatre. Félicitation.

-Quatre? C'est donc si grave pour que cela nécessite la présence de ma mère et ma belle mère;

-Ho! tu sais, à mon avis quand elles sauront tu aura du mal à t'en débarrasser. Je voulais seulement dire que tu attend des jumeaux.

-Vous êtes sérieux... Il faut que je l'annonce à Drago. Il serai tellement heureux.

Quand Ginny sorti du cabinet avec les recommandation adéquat pour les femme enceintes, elle rendit au marché de Londres pour acheter de quoi préparer un repas de fête ainsi que deux petites layettes qu'elle mis dans un paquet cadeau, puis rentra.

Drago rentra immédiatement après le travail, il avait hâte de retrouver son épouse. Quant il arriva, les lumières étaient éteintes. Seules deux chandeliers brulaient au dessus de la table joliment dressée et Ginny l'attendait. Un paquet attendait d'être ouvert à ses côtés. Drago réfléchit à ce quel événement elle fesait référence. D'après sa dernière conversation avec Harry, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'oublie aucune date qui pourrait être importante pour elle. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait oublier. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et de sourire à sa bien aimée. A la fin du repas, Ginny se leva et donna son paquet à Drago dont le cœur battait de plus en plus fort redoutant le moment où il devra annoncer qu'il avait oublier ce qu'ils fêtaient. Il tira sur la ficelle bleue et ouvrit la boîte rose. Il plongea la main et en ressorti les deux layettes.

-Bonsoir, papa; lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Drago mis un temps avant de réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis, il saisit Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Ne sachant que dire il embrassa sa femme. Ginny senti toute l'émotion de Drago dans ce baiser.

-Gin, Il... Tout le monde doit savoir... On doit faire un annonce dans la gazette.

-Peut-être faudrait-il avertir nos parents respectif espèce d'impatient.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu a l'aire si fatiguée.

-Faut dire que ça fatigue de vivre pour trois.

Bien après que Ginny se soit endormie, Drago se leva en silence, quitta la maison, s'engouffra dans une ruelle et transplana Chez Max et sa mère qui vivant dans la banlieu de Londre. Il tambourina à la porte jusqu'à que Max vienne lui ouvrir.

-Drago? Mais t'as vu l'heure?

-Je dois parler à Maman tout de suite.

-Elle dort. Je sais mais je doit lui parler en urgence.

Madame Malfoy descendit encore ensommeillée dans son peignoir rose. Devant l'air préoccupé de son fils, elle le fit entrer et tout les deux s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Mère, dit il, Ginny attend des jumeaux.

-Mais c'est fantastique.

-Mais mère, cette studette ne peut pas les accueillir.

-Je suis sur que ton père acceptera de te donner les clés du château. En plus tu n'es pas interdit de séjour là bas.

-Tu sais où est Dobby?

-Ben, depuis qu'il a été libérer, je croix qu'il travail à Poudlard. Mais, il veux être payer.

-Bon, je vais à Poudlard, je vais lui demander si il veux travailler à nouveau pour nous.

-Si tu réveilles Minerva Mac Gonagall à cette heure là tu va te faire incendier.

-T'as raison... Max excuse moi au près de la patronne, demain je prend ma journée. J'appellerai à l'ouverture... Je crois que je vais devoir me mettre en quête d'un nouveau Job.

-Elle te renverra pas pour si peu fiston, dit Max.

Ce n'est pas ça. C'est cool de bosser avec toi et les autres, mais... il me faut trouver un travail mieux payer et faire valoir mes aspic.

-Tes quoi, demanda Max.

-Ses diplôme si tu préfère, répondit Narcissa.

Drago revint chez lui fatigué et trouva Ginny encore endormi. Il pris sa plume et lui déposa su petit mots.

_________________________________________________________________

Ma Juliette,

Tu ne sais pas qu'elle joie me transporte à l'idée que dans peu de temps nous pourront cueillir les fruits de notre amour. Je par à l'instant pour Poudlard afin de préparer au mieux leur naissance. Je t'interdit de bouger de la maison. Mère viendra s'occuper de toi.

J.T.M Roméo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ça faisait longtemps que Drago ne lui avait pas écrit en employant leur code. Ginny serra l'enveloppe sur son cœur et se leva dans l'idée de partir pour Sainte Mangouste. Mais Narcissa avait transplaner directement dans la cuisine la stoppant dans son élan.

Drago quand à lui arriva à Prés Au Lard vers dix heure. Il envoya un hibou au Professeur Mac Gonagall pour demander une audience qui lui fut immédiatement accorder. Il s'y rendit immédiatement. Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire immédiatement. Il pu remarquer que dans cette période de reconstruction post-Voldemort, Poudlard était rester le même château avec ses tours, son parc et son garde chasse qui était venu l'accueillir. Le demi Géant le mis au courant des dernière nouvelles de l'école et notamment que le vieux Rusard avait finalement trouvé une femme qui avait accepter de l'épouser. Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent au bureau du Professeur Mac Gonagall, Hagrid lui avait aussi annoncer la futur paternité de Dobby, de Buck et la nomination du Professeur Rogue au poste d'enseignant contre les forces du mal..

-Bonjours Drago, que puis-je pour vous, demanda le Professeur Mac Gonagall

-Je... Pensez-vous que vous avez un besoin indispensable?

-Non, mais comme personne ne veux payer un Elfe de maison, je doute fort qu'il ne trouve une maison ailleurs. En plus, Winky attend un enfants, ce qui fait un manque à gagner pour lui, je l'ai donc augmenter.

-Combien le payez vous par mois?

-Je lui donne 6 gallions par semaine... et encore j'ai du faire preuve d'un sacrée talent de négociatrice. Il n'en voulait que quatre.

-Je pense que c'est jouable. Voyez-vous, Ginny attend des jumeaux et j'aimerai que Dobby s'occupe d'elle comme il l'a fait avec moi quand j'étais petit.

Mais c'est merveilleux!!! Je vais l'appeler immédiatement.

Quand Drago quitta Poudlard, il avait fait signer un contrat d'embauche à Dobby pour six gallions par semaine, plus un chambre confortable pour Winky qui sera suivi par le Docteur Guayritoo.

Deux semaine plus tard, Ginny et Drago déménageait pour le château des Malfoy, suivi de Molly et Narcissa qui voulait entourer la futur jeune maman ainsi que de Max et Arthur. Max était émerveillé devant la beauté du château. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour, il vivrai dans une tel demeure. Il avait fini par faire venir sa propre mère, âgée de quatre-vingt cinq ans. Drago, quand à lui commença à chercher un travail bien payer pour subvenir au besoin de Ginny. Il avait finit par accepter de prendre la place de Directeur du département des mystères, resté vacant depuis presque vingt ans. Il faut dire que la rumeur la disait maudite et que personne ne la voulait. Dobby s'occupa à merveille de Ginny et de sa femme en attendant que Narcissa et Molly se mettent d'accord sur la meilleur façon de s'occuper d'un femme enceinte. Molly avait mis en avant ses six expériences de la grossesse. Ginny continua à travailler à l'hôpital jusqu'à ses sept mois de grossesses au bout desquels la lois lui permettait de déposer son congé. Elle reçu énormément de cadeaux de la part d'inconnu qui l'avait supporté tout au long de son incarcération. C'était principalement des vêtement. Comme la plus par était envoyé anonymement, Ginny loua une page entière dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour remercier ces bonnes intentions. Les membres de l'A. D. Vinrent régulièrement la voir.

Marquoireille, la fille de Dobby acquis le jours de noël à onze heure trente cinq. Il était ravis et avait déjà tricoté des cinquantaine de robe pour elle. Ginny regarda la petite chose à peine plus grosse que sa main. Dobby l'informa qu'il fallait mettre le bébé dans son berceau elfique afin que la petite continue à grandir. « Elle fera une exellante amie pour mes enfants, pensa Ginny en souriant ».

Ginny avait prévu d'accoucher vers la fin du mois de Mars. Elle avait prévu pour l'occasion une chambre à la maternité de l'hôpital Glinda Macfent. C'était là qu'elle était née et c'était là qu'elle voulait mettre ses enfants au monde. Une chose l'inquiétait pourtant. Drago, pourtant si enthousiaste, avait disparut depuis presque quinze jours sans donner aucune nouvelle. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Elle se confia à Harry qui accepta d'aller voire ce qu'il se passait au département des mystères. On l'informa que le futur jeune père était parti avec une expédition dans une caverne au cœur de l'Irlande. Il se proposa d'aller voir là-bas si il les trouvait. Immédiatement, certain membre de l'A.D. Se proposèrent pour l'enquête.

Harry parvint au lieu de fouille. Il y avait là des restes d'un campement, des notes et une lettre destiné à Ginny qui n'avait pas encore été cacheté. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi Drago avait interrompu son activité. En lisant les notes, Hermione comprit qu'ils avait trouvé un curieux puit au fond de la grotte. Immédiatement l'équipage entama l'exploration de la grotte jusqu'au puis. Harry regarda au alentour pour trouver un indice qui pourrai lui évité de subir le sort qui avait visiblement fait disparaître les employés du département des mystères. Soudain, la salle s'éclaira. Ils se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire dont le puis était placé au centre. Sur le bord on pouvait lire « Ne pas s'approcher, danger mortelle ». Harry espérait que Drago n'était pas tombé dans le puis. « Ne touchez rien!!! » ordonna-t-il, un peu tardivement car Seamus s'était assis sur le puis qui l'aspira. Ce fut le tour de Hermione qui avait tenter de le rattraper puis celui de Ron et enfin Harry qui se laissa prendre volontairement.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit que les autres étaient encore évanouis. Il les réveilla, puis tous se mirent à la recherche d'une manière de retourner dans la pièce du puits. Harry entendit un bruit et un murs disparut. Une armée entra armée de lance et les menaça. Une femme entra à son tour. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe au décolletée plongeant. Ses cheveux raides et noire tombaient le long de son dos. A sa manière, elle était très belle. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui caressa le visage.

-Que voilà un beau visage. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur.

-Neville Longdubat. Et, vous êtes.

-La reine Neptune. Je reigne sur les Terres de Nephrane.

-Mes amis Crabb et Goyle. Et voici... Millicent Bulstrod.

-Quel charmante jeune fille. Emmenez moi nos invités dans une chambre d'hôtes.

-D'autres sont venu avant nous.

-Aucun souvenir. Racontez nous comment vous êtes arriver chez nous.

Un repas fut servit Harry, Ron, Seamus et Hermione. Mais, par précaution, personne ne mangea. Ensuite, Chacun sentirent leur tête s'engourdir et tous tombèrent inanimés. La reine entra dans la chambre d' Hermione et ordonna qu'on l'emmène dans la chambre de la mariée. C'était là le projet qu'elle nourrissait pour elle, lui faire épousé le futur Roi. Harry, Ron et Seamus furent emmener au fer et surtout privé de leur baguette.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle portait une belle robe blanche. Elle était cependant attachée au lit parle pied. La chaine lui permettait de se promener dans la chambre sans pour autant en sortir. Un homme entra dans la chambre. Il était Brun au yeux bleu. D'ordinaire, il aurait pu être un homme remarquablement beau s'il n'avait pas eu le visage visiblement brulée.

-Veuillez pardonner ma mère de ses manières brusques. Elle n'avait pas tord, vous être belle comme un cœur Je m'appelle Olega.

Que va-t-il m' arriver?

-Vous êtes ma promise.

-Pardon?

-Vous allez devenir ma femme, ce soir, à minuit.

-Vous êtes au courant que vous ne me connaissez pas?

-Vous ferez une parfaite épouse.

-Jamais de la vie. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire.

-Vous me forceriez?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Ma mère a tout organisé.

-Vous n'avez qu'à refusé.

-Jamais.

Se disant, l'homme avait frémis. De toute évidence, cette histoire de mariage ne lui plaisait pas plus à lui qu'à elle. Mais, sa mère semblait avoir son contrôle. Hermione tenta de l'amadouer en tentant de la comprendre.

-Pourquoi ce mariage est-il si important pour elle.

-Si je ne me marie pas ce soir, c'est mon cousin qui prendra le trône..

-Votre visage, que lui est-il arrivé?

-C'est ma punition pour avoir fuit.

-Pardon?

-Il y a de cela trente ans, ma mère me parla de cet histoire de mariage. Je n'étais pas intéressé et je me suis enfui dans le monde des hommes. Durant de longue années, je pus me caché, attendant que la date passe. Mais les hommes de ma mère m'ont retrouvé.

-Et elle vous a brulé le visage pour vous punir.

-C'est une sorcière d'une puissance phénoménale.

-…coutez, un groupe de personne est venu par ce puit, vous savez où il son à présent?

-Je suppose au fer. Ma mère fait construire des cachots. Y avait il un garçon blond?

-Oui.

-Bien donc, Drago et Harry se rencontrerons bientôt... Si on arrive à te sortir de là...

-Il n'y a qu'un seule moyen de sortir d'ici, dit une femme qui venait de rentrer, c'est le puis par lequel vous êtes entré.

-Et vous êtes?

-Ravannah Prescott... J'ai été vendue par le père de l'homme que j'aimais...

-Ravannah, si maman découvre quoi que ce soit, elle te tuera, dit Olega

Je vais mourir Olega. Je veux le revoir avant.

-Ravannah Prescott... Pourquoi ce nom dit quelque chose?

Hermione réfléchissait à la manière de sortir de cette situation. Elle avait besoin de Harry sur ce coup là. Mais un Harry sans baguette c'est un Harry presque inutile.

-Jusqu'où irai votre mère pour me convaincre de vous épousé, demanda-t-elle?

-Je crois plutôt que son s'est de vous forcer.

-Croyez vous que si je demande la présence de mes amis, elle acceptera?

-Je peu essayer.

-Ravannah, croyez vous que vous puissiez atteindre les baguettes magique?

-Je sait où elle les cache mais, je ne suis pas sur de réussir.

-Bon, Olega, je te charge de convaincre ta mère que j'exige la présence de mes amis, même s'il doivent être attaché. Ravannah, trouvez les baguette et veillez à ce qu'elle soit présente à proximité de mes amis.

-Moi, je crois bien que j'ai un mariage à préparer.

Attaché à une chaine, Harry tentait de briser les chaines. Mais c'était du temps perdu? Les autre tentai aussi de faire quelque chose, mais sans baguette, c'était inutile. Un peu plus loin dans la cellule, un homme toussait tellement fort qu'on aurai cru qu'il allait arracher sa poitrine.

-Malfoy, croyez vous que ça va aller, demanda un autre?

-Oui, dire que je vais être père et que je suis prisonnier ici.

-Drago, s'écria Harry, Seamus et Ron.

-Potter? Mais que fais tu là.

-Ginny m'a envoyer te cherche figure toi.

-T'a un moyen de nous sortir de là?

-Non, je n'ai plus ma baguette.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes des sorciers, demanda une voix fluette?

-Qui parle, demanda Harry?

-Grant Popolo. Je suis aussi un sorciers. Je suis le directeur du département des mystères.

-Plus maintenant, dit Drago.

-Combien on est de Sorcier ici, s'emporta Harry?

Lucius tournait autour du puits. Il semblait sans fond. Il savait qu'au fond de puits, il y avait un monde qui détenais la seul qu'il n'ai jamais aimer...Ravannah. Les documents qu'il avait trouver dans un coffre caché du château prouvait qu'elle avait été vendue à la reine de ce monde pour en faire une esclave. Il pris sa respiration et sauta. Grâce à sa baguette, il atterrir en douceur. Il mis sa cape d'invisibilité. Un mur disparut, et un groupe armé entra précédé de la reine. Lucius en profita pour sortir. Il continua son chemin sous sa cape en espérant qu'il ne serai pas découvert. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa un femme au cheveux couleur des blés. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, mais à ses yeux, c'était la femme la plus belle au monde. Il la suivi jusqu'à la salle où elle été rentrée. C'était une salle très lumineuse comparé aux couloirs. Elle regarda toutes les baguette qui trainaient. Il devait en avoir une trentaine.

-Comment savoir les quel prendre, dit elle.

-Toutes ses baguette, c'est autant de sorcier, dit Lucius.

-Qui... Luc, c'est toi, dit-elle avec espoir?

-C'est moi mais je doit rester caché. Que se passent-il ici?... Mais c'est baguette de mon fils!!! S'écria-t-il. C'est celle de Potter!!!

-Tu... montre moi que c'est bien toi.

Il se dévêtit rapidement et se cacha à nouveau. Ravannah expliqua la situation. Lucius lui demanda de l'emmener voir Hermione que Ravannah ne connaissait que sous le nom de Millicent. Après une longue discutions et le refus de la reine à accepter les amis de Hermione, il fut décidé de faire une sorti en force.. Avec sa baguette, Hermione brisa ses chaines et tous les quatre, en comptant Olega se rendirent au cachot. Harry fut heureux d'entendre la voix de son amie. Grâce à des accios, tous les sorciers récupérèrent leur baguette et furent libre. Maintenant le temps était compté. Il fallait retrouver Hermione, rejoindre la salle du puits et sortir tout le monde. En arrivant à la salle du mariage, les sorciers mirent enjout tout le monde. Hermione quitta sa robe blanche qui cachait ses vêtement civile. Elle sorti de la pièce suivi de prêt par Olega. Les autre sorciers fermèrent la marche. Aussitôt qu'il furent sorti, l'alerte fut donné. Les soldats bloquaient les passages et Les sorciers furent un usage intensif de la magie. Grant Popolo d^t se rendre à l'évidence que la nouvelle Génération était plutôt doué.

-Vite, ordonnait Harry! Hermione, tente un accencio.

-Ça marche! Je suis en haut! Hurla la jeune femme après avoir atteint le haut du puit. Faites Attention à l'atterrissage!!!

-OK! un par un! On a trois moldu et un... prince.

-Je prend Ravannah avec moi, proposa Lucius.

-J'emmène le prince Oméga, proposa Seamus.

Bien.

Quand tout le monde fut monté, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Drago lancèrent des sorts pour détruire le puits et son passage en entier.

-Alors dit moi Lucius, ça va comment Molly?

-Heu!!! Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés.

-QUOI!!! Vous alliez tellement bien ensemble.

-Oui, Mais Arthur à la préférence.

-Weasley???

-Et père m'a fait épouser Narcissa.

-Et donc, ce garçon c'est ton fils?

-Non, biologiquement parlant, c'est celui de Narcissa. -Cela dit, je l'ai reconnu.

-Bon, excusez moi, dit Drago, mais je dois transplaner au château.

Le château était vide. Ginny avait été emmener à l'hôpital. Elle avait perdu les eaux un peu à l'avance. Dans la salle de travail, elle maudissait Drago de son absence, Harry de son incompétence de ne par avoir retrouver son fugueur de mari et toute les personne qui lui passait par la tête à chaque contraction. Drago transplana à l'hôpital et entra précipitamment pour voir son premier fils porter ses premier cris. Ginny, mouillée de sueur, reprenait son souffle avant d'entamer sa seconde naissance. Drago lui posa sa main sur le front autant qu'il le pouvait. Le second petit garçon vint au monde cinq minutes après. Dragon pu couper le cordon ombilical. Ginny haletai pendant que Drago la regardait avec fierté. La sage femme demanda quel serai le nom des jumeaux. « L'aîné se nommera Drago JR et le plus plus jeune Harry, répondit Ginny. Comme se sont des jumeaux, ils s'entendront bien. Comme Drago et Harry sont incapable de réellement s'entendre je mise sur les petit pour leur donner une leçon ». La sage femme posa les bébé dans les bras de leur mère. Ginny regardait ses premiers fils en pleurant d'émotion. Drago, lui, s'était précipité dans la salle d'attente pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, puis se retourna vers son épouse et ses enfants, fier de sa famille.


	11. melissa

MELISSA

Après la naissance de Drago et Harry, huit autres enfants suivirent. Il y eu d'abord Jade puis, les jumelles Aphrodite et Minerva suivi des triplets Perceval; Arthur et Lancelot, Glinda et enfin Melissa. C'est cette petite dernière qui fit parlé d'elle dès sa naissance. Melissa était née avec une peau noir et même si Drago l'avait reconnu, il était évident que ce n'était pas lui le père. Ginny n'osait même plus regarder son mari, Drago ne lui demanda aucun compte à ce sujet. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave. Il pensait tout naturellement que si elle avait eu besoin de se chercher un amant, c'était parce lui n'était pas au niveau. C'était vexant, mais c'était sa faute après tout.

Un jour, il fut arrêter dans la rue par la police. Il fut conduit au poste pour se faire interrogé par le commissaire clayton sur ses relation avec Ginny.

-C'est une femme extraordinaire, belle et très intelligente.

-Récemment, vous avez eu un fille n'est-ce pas?

-Melissa, oui. Ce sont ses grands-mères qui s'en occupe quand nous sommes au travail. Pourquoi?

-Ça n'a pas du vous plaire de voir que cette enfants n'était pas le votre; n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi vous parlez? Je suis venu ici parce qu'il avait un mandat d'arrêt contre moi. C'est le père de Melissa qui veux la récupéré c'est ça?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites là?

-Non.

-Où est votre femme actuellement?

-Normalement à son travail. Nous tenons une papèterie à Rue de la liberté.

-Pourtant vous n'y êtes pas vous?

-Non, j'avais un rendez vous avec un fournisseur.

-Votre femme à été retrouver sur le bord du Liverpool.

-Et?

-Elle à été laissée pour morte. Devant son refus de vous voir nous en avions déduit que vous en étiez le responsable.

-Mais, elle va s'en tirer?

-Maintenant, oui.

-Il faut que je la vois.

-Tant que vous êtes suspect, on ne peu pas vous laisser la rencontrer.

-Mais, elle besoin de moi.

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez battu?

-Non, mais ça va pas? Jamais ne ne lèverai la mains sur elle. Ginny n'en a pas l'air comme ça. C'est vrai, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère de ce côté là. Elle à l'air solide, volontaire. Elle est tellement passionnée et est capable de véritable miracle. Mais c'est un cristal sous une fine couche de diamant qui peu se brisé si on y prend garde. Je n'aurai jamais pu la battre. Laissez-moi la voir.

-Vous êtes toujours suspect Monsieur Malfoy, en plus, elle ne désir pas vous voir.

A l'hôpital, Ginny regardait le mur. Ce n'était pas tant les coups qu'elle avait reçu qui la faisait pleurer mais, la fin de son couple. Quand la police aura fait son travail, Drago saura qu'elle a eu un autre homme. Il mettra fin à son couple. L'infirmière vint refaire les bandages.

-Ça ne va pas, madame Malfoy?

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je ne le serai plus pour longtemps.

-Vous avez décidé de divorcer?

-Il le décidera de lui même quand il saura.

-J'ai moi aussi eu un mari brutal, ça à durée cinq ans. Il a fallu qu'il s'en prenne à notre petit garçon pour que je décide de la quitter.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

-Drago ne m'a jamais frapper.

Ce que disait Ginny disait était vrai. Drago l'aimait d'un amour profond et passionnel. Il l'avait hissé sur un pied d'estarie. En plus, s'il l'avait fait, un nombre incroyable de personne le lui aurai fait regretter. Ginny commençait aussi à comprendre qu'on accusait son mari de l'avoir battu. Elle pensa qu'il était tant de dévoiler ce secret qu'elle avait garder si longtemps, quelqu'un soit les conséquences.

-Je ne comprend pas, continua l'infirmière, pourquoi refuser de le voir.

-Parce que je ne pourrai pas affronter son regard de tristesse et de reproche quand il saura la vérité.

-Il y a un autre homme?

-On peu dire ça comme ça.

Drago avait téléphoné au Terrier pour avertir Molly. Celle-ci, envoya des hiboux à tout le monde puis se rendit au poste de police. Drago avait été emmener en cellule et elle appris que sa fille était à l'hôpital central de Londres. Quand elle arriva, Ginny s'était rendormie. Elle était couverte de bandage. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Quand elle se réveilla, Ginny se lova dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est ma faute si Drago ne veut plus de moi.

-Mon cœur, que s'est-il passé. On sait que ce n'est pas Drago qui t'a fait ça. Alors qui?

-Je...

-Bébé, la police croit que c'est lui qui t'a envoyer ici.

-Je sais

*Il est actuellement en prison. Si tu ne dit pas à la police ce qu'il s'est passé. Drago sera accusé de violence et de tentative d'homicide.

-Mais c'est faux.

-Alors raconte.

-Si je raconte, il saura que Melissa n'est pas de lui.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il le sait déjà.

-Il le sait? Comment.

-Melissa est a la peau noir.

-Je...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça coulait de source. Elle sentait idiote. Si Drago lui en voulait, il aurai déjà entamer les démarches. Elle senti encore plus coupable de ne pas lui avoir été fidèle.

Au commissariat les choses s'éclaircissait. Un homme ayant eu vent de l'hospitalisation de Ginny se présenta au commissariat. Il prétendait connaître d'agresseur de Ginny. On le fit assoir et on pris sa déposition.

-Je m'appelle Timothée Benton. Je travail au Cascada Palace. J'ai connu Madame Malfoy la-bas. -Nous sommes devenu amis. Le directeur de l'hôtel avait donner un réception pour les cent ans de l'établissement. Elle et moi avions un peu bu, mais nous nous sommes réveiller en soirée, nu, dans une suite de l'hôtel.

-Vous aviez eu des rapport sexuelle?

-Oui. Le lendemain, à la reprise du travail, nous n'avons plus oser parler. J'ai été convoqué par notre directeur qui m'avait avouer avoir verser du GHB dans nos coupes.

-Il la faisait chanter?

-Je pense. J'ignore ce qu'il lui imposé, mais...

-Des rapport sexuelle?

-Non, c'est moi qui ai eu cette... offre.

-Et vous pensez que c'est lui qui lui aurai fait ça?

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Nous allons y réfléchir. Profitez en pour poser plainte contre lui.

Le Commissaire Clayton ne croyait pas à l'histoire de Benton, mais par acquis de conscience, il alla voir Ginny. Elle avait meilleur mine que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais tout de même déprimée. Elle était entourée de membre de sa famille. Du moins le pensait-il. Il fit sortir tout le monde.

-Comment allez vous?

-Ça peu aller.

-Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passer madame Malfoy.

-Il y a un ans, j'étais employée au Cascadia Palace, un hôtel cinq étoiles en temps que médecin.

-Dans un hôtel?

-Oui, le propriétaire voulait que je puisse intervenir pour sa clientèle. Je jours là, dans l'après midi, on fêtait les cent ans de l'établissement et mon patron m'avait donné un verre de jus de fruit... de raisin. J'ai commencer à avoir des vertiges et je me suis réveillée en soirée dans une suite de l'hôtel, dans le même lit que un collègue qui avait aussi perdu que moi.

-Timorée Benton.

-Oui. Nous sommes allez travailler le lendemain, sans nous reparler. Mais j'ai été convoqué par le patron. Il m'a montrer la vidéo de mon après-midi olé olé avec Tim. Il m'a raconté qu'il montrerai la cassette à mon mari si je n'accédait pas à sa requête.

Ginny pleurait à présent. Elle imaginait la déception de Drago quand l'affaire éclaterai. Mais, elle devait absolument le sortir de sa prison.

-Que vous voulait-il?

-Il s'était persuadé que j'étais une sorcière et m'a demander de lui fabriquer des filtres d'amour.

-Pardon!!!

-J'ai riposté en disant que je n'était pas une sorcière, mais il a refuser de comprendre. Il m'a donner deux jours. J'ai longtemps réfléchi et j'ai penser qu'en lui donnant un mélange bizarre. Ça a durée presque un ans. Pour une raison inconnu, mon mélange semblait faire effet. Jusqu'au jours où ça n'a pas marcher. D'après lui c'était il y a six mois. Entre temps j'avais quitté le travail et changer d'adresse. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup je voulais changer de vie.

-Il ne vous a jamais poser de question?

-Drago ne pose jamais de question. Je demande, il suis.

-Pourquoi, ne pas lui avoir dit tout ça?

-Je ne ... voulais pas voir chez lui un regard de reproche.

-C'est votre patron qui vous a laisser pour morte?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il m'a fait chercher par un détective. Il m'a attendu devant la papeterie. Il savait que je serai seule, que Drago serai en déplacement. Il m'a demander de vrai filtre. Mais, comment lui donner des chose qu'on a pas, vrai?

Il m'a giflée. Je me suis cachée sous mes mains pendant qu'il continuait de me frapper. Je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de m'enfuir. Puis j'ai sombrer.

-Quel est le nom de votre ancien patron?

-Anderson... Peter Anderson.

-Vous savez que ce sera votre parole contre la sienne?

-Je.... mais oui!!!

-Quoi donc?

-J'ai fait poser des caméra de surveillance à chaque entrée de la boutique. Je... vous comprenez, j'avais peur... et Monsieur Anderson aurai pu me trouver n'importe où. Ces caméra on peut-être enregistrer quelque chose.

-J'envoie dans des hommes perquisitionner.

-Mes clients son au courant pour l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance. Ça les rassure.

Au commissariat, une femme demanda à voire Timorée Cette femme d'un âge avancé était furieuse. Elle pestiférait contre les Malfoy prétendant que cette famille n'annonçais que l'avènement de problème. Elle accusait Drago d'avoir forcer Ginny à l'épouser en usant de menace, seule langage courant. Cette Femme répondait au nom de Mirabelle Benton et était la mère de Timorée Il fallu la calmer.

-Maman, tu connais les Malfoy, demanda Timorée

-Bien entendu. Abraxas Malfoy. Je n'oublierai jamais comment il a tuer mes parents. Sous le seul prétexte que c'étaient des moldu.

-Des quoi?

-Comment connaissez vous les moldus, demanda Drago que le coup de téléphone de Clayton avait fait libérer.

-Vous êtes qui vous, demanda Mirabelle.

-Ho!!! Drago Malfoy.

-Alors c'est qui avez menacé la petite Weasley pour qu'elle vous épouse!

-Pardon!!!

-Il faut au moins ça pour qu'une Weasley veuille entrer dans cette famille.

-Je vois. Sachez que même si je n'ai aucun respect pour mon grand père, je ne puis accepter que vous vous attaquiez ainsi à sa descendance. Sachez, madame, que mon père a épouser une moldu. De plus, je n'aurai jamais forcer Ginny à m'épouser.

Mirabelle vit une palette d'émotion passer dans les yeux de Drago qui allait de la fureur à culpabilité en passant par la tristesse. Drago se demandait souvent pourquoi Ginny l'avait épouser, s'il méritait un femme comme elle. Il était fou de rage contre l'agresseur de Ginny, mais aussi contre lui même. Son devoir était théoriquement de protéger sa famille et il n'avait pas remarquer que sa femme subissait des pressions. Il parti pour l'hôpital pour retrouver Ginny. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se cacha sous les draps. Elle avait honte d'elle. Elle ne voulait toujours pas affronter le regard accusateur de Drago. Il s'assit sur le lit. Et enleva doucement le drap. Il pu ainsi constater les blessure laissé sur le corps de sa femme. Sa rage monta d'un cran. Il la pris dans ses bras, sans les serrer. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Clayton vit toute la tendresse que portait cet homme à son épouse. Il savait à présent que les doutes étaient mal fondé. Il y avait une symbiose dans ce couple qui ne laissait aucun place au doute. Drago murmura alors à l'oreille de Ginny.

-Petite idiote, comment à tu pu croire que je te reprocherai quoi que ce soit? Croyais tu réellement que je ne m'était pas aperçu que Melissa n'était pas de moi? Bébé, dire que j'ai failli te perdre.

Ginny ne regardait toujours pas Drago. Elle contenta de se blottir contre lui et de pleurer. A ses yeux, elle ne méritait pas autant de clémence. Drago s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Il serra un peu son étreinte.

-Pardon, pleurait-elle

-De quoi? Tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

-Comment peu tu encore vouloir d'une femme qui a appartenu à un autre?

-On t'avait Droguée. Chérie. Regarde moi.

Il la força à le regarder. Il vit alors l'énorme hématome sur l'œil et la lèvre de Ginny. Il lui essuya les larmes et l'embrassa.

-Tu as raison Juliette, je t'en veux de t'être mis en danger et de pas m'avoir parler de ce problème. Tu aurai peu mourir.

-Tu veux encore de moi?

-Bébé, je ne voudrai personne d'autre que toi. Laisse moi te soignée cette lèvre.

Il caressa sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau. Anderson fut arrêté et condamné à dix ans de prison au bout de six ans de procès. Ginny et Timorée se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle garde Melissa et pour qu'il puisse voir quand il le désiré. Mirabelle accepta enfin que l'amour qui unissait Drago et Ginny était réelle.


	12. La Légende des Amants de Poudlard

**La légende des deux amants de Poudlard**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Une femme rousse riait au côté d'un homme blond qui jouait avec un bébé dans les bras. Un vieil homme regardait la scène avec mélancolie et pris la main de son épouse. Il se rappelait de l'époque où il en faisait même avec sa Ginny. Aujourd'hui, il allait souffler ses 125 bougies sous les yeux de ses enfants. Ginny se leva et caressa les rides pronnoncés de son mari. Ils reprirent leur marche vers un petit square. C'était là que se dressait autrefois le bâtiment qui abritait leur premier studio. Ginny se rappelait sans peine leur premier ébats, la joie de se réveiller au côté de Drago. Il ne restait rien de leur passage dans cette ville qui avait entièrement changé. La supérette avait été détruite aussi. Le marché où elle avait un jour perdu la robe qu'elle voulait costomisée pour plaire à Drago était devenu une résidence. Elle en eu le coeur brisé. Tous ses endroits qui avaient fait sa jeunesse avaient disparut, avalé par le progrès et le temps. Elle ne s'aperçu pas que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, elle voulait revoir les endroits qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

Le couple avait déjà revisité Poudlard. L'école n'avait jamais changé. Il semblait figé dans le temps. Elle revis ses journées à se promener avec Drago. Elle revoyait son regard amoureux se poser sur elle comme si elle était la neuvième merveille du monde. Elle senti une main tremblante sur son épaule. Drago lui souriait. La passion qui les avait autrefois animé s'était transformé tendresse. Ils avaient toujours eu entre eux un liens fort et indestructible. Drago serra son épouse dans ses bras. Il songeait au cent ans de mariage et bonheurs que ce petit brun de femme lui avait donné. Pourtant, son couple avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais avait toujours su survivre aux obstacles que la vie avait dressé sur leur route. Pour une raison où une autre, Il avait l'impression que la fin du chemin était proche et que bientôt, le temps de la séparation n'était plus très loin.

De retour chez eux, la famille, aujourd'hui très nombreuse les attendait. Après Melissa, Ginny n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants. Des dix qu'elle avait mis au monde, il ne lui restait que sept. Les autres étaient morts naturellement. Des trente petits enfants qu'elles avaient, il n'en restait qu'une vingtaine. Aujourd'hui, le manoir accueillait plus d'une centaines de personnes, tous issus d'un couple qui un jours avait failli ne pas exister, d'un couple qui s'était battu contre vents et marées pour exister. Ginny avait eu une pensé pour l'A.D. dont Drago et elle étaient les derniers représentant. La bataille contre Voldemort était entrée dans les livres d'histoire et l'A.D. était tombé dans l'oubli. On en parlait de temps en temps comme d'un mythe. Harry était un jours parti en mission pour ne plus jamais réapparaitre. Certain disait qu'il était mort, d'autre disaient qu'il s'était mis au vert. Ginny ne l'avait jamais revu. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés. Tous les deux étaient aussi morts. Ron avant Hermione. Puis Luna était partie suivi de Georges, puis Fred qui n'avait pas survécu à l'absence de son frère. Colin s'était éteint il y a à peine un ans.

Un elfe entra avec un gros gâteau, dessus était dessiné un hibou blanc tenant dans bec un panier en argent décoré de petites fleur, à l'intérieur il y avait une rose doré et rouge et une lettre rose. Ginny se mis à pleurer. Elle avait maintenant la larme facile. Sur le gâteau, il avait écrit, pour Roméo et juliette. La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant que chacun rejoigne sa chambre. Ginny et Drago se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, l'elfe de maison les retrouva enlacés, mais froids. La mort les avaient emporté en même temps et leur avait épargné la souffrance engendré par la perte de l'autre. L'arrière arrière petit fils de Ginny et Drago, accessoirement directeur de Poudlard fit érigé une statut du couple quelque par sous une chute d'eau, à Pourlard. Dont il cacha magiquement l'entrée. Il y avait fait gravé

**" c'est ici que naquis l'amour à l'état pur que même la mort ne pue séparer".**

Evanna dévala la coline en compagnie de son petit amis Sean. Elle était persuadé d'avoir vu un hibou blanc disparaître derrière la chute d'eau. Elle traversa la chute et tomba dans une cric. Au centre de cette cric, une statut d'un couple enlacé se dressait fièrement. Les yeux d'Evanna brillèrent. Sean la rejoignit enfin.

- Je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle enfin.

- De quoi parle tu Ev.

- On raconte que jadis, un élève de Serpentard et de Gryffondore s'étaient aimé d'un amour tellement fort que même la mort ne pus que les emmener tout les deux. On raconte le seule gardien de leur amour était un hibou aussi blanc que la neige et qu'il garde leur cachette afin de préservé la pureté de leur sentiments. On raconte aussi que quand un couple doit se battre pour préservé leur union, alors l' oiseau déploie ses ailes révélant ainsi cette endroit secret et magique. D'après la légende, ce couple recevait alors la protection de Roméo et Juliette.

- Mais c'est une légende vieille de plus de six cents ans. Une histoire que l'on ne raconte que dans les livres pour adolecentes.

Evanna baissa les yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. Sean la pris dans ses bras.

- Il faut que ce soit vrai Sean.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important mon coeur.

- parce que quand j'aurai mon diplome, mon père va me marier à Vergas Malbrouth. je ne veux pas Sean, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

- Ev... et si on s'enfuyait?

- Père nous retrouverait.

- Ev...

Une sirène retentit. Les couple sortit en courant pour rejoindre leur dortoir respective. Dans la cric, dont le passage s'était refermé, une femme et un homme, fantômes de leur état,les regardaient partir.

-Drago, je crois qu'ils vont avoir besoin de nous, déclara-t-elle

On dirait ma douce Ginny.

L'homme enlaça la femme et l'embrassa. Quelque part, un hibou hululait.

FIN

Je voulais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'on posé une rewiew, m'excusé de ce retard et vous dire à bientôt sur mes autre fanfics.


End file.
